Banho quente e Despertadores
by Alariah
Summary: Agir como pessoas normais em uma vila sem ninjas?Nós somos pessoas normais, não fazemos nada extraordinário que outros não podem fazer, muitas pessoas cospem fogo, tem força suficiente para desabar um prédio com um soco e.. Bem esquece. [SaixSakxSasu]
1. Despertadores

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem**

**Também nem queria mesmo u.ú**

**Ah céus a quem estou tentando enganar i.i**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Já esta anoitecendo, ouço Naruto reclamar da chuva forte pela milésima vez, desde que estamos presos nesta cabana esperando a chuva passar e continuar com nossa 'escolta'.

Olho a minha volta, Kakashi sensei lendo seu costumeiro 'Icha, Icha', Naruto emburrado em um canto, Sasuke-Kun na janela com cara de tédio sentado em cima do baú que devemos transportar.

Eu sei que se eu me aproximar de Sasuke ele irá me ignorar, dizer que sou irritante, me machucar.

Mas quando vejo meus pés me levam ate ele, minha boca se abre sem a minha permissão.

-Ne sasuke kun - E quando vejo eu começo uma conversa com algo totalmente estúpido, ah eu me odeio.

-O que Sakura?- como sempre a voz fria me responde... Realmente ele não mudou nada nesses anos.

Acho que ainda é por isto que eu... _Gosto_ dele

-Você não sente saudades dos tempos que nós saímos em missões juntos? Antes de tudo começar?- ok estúpida, idiota, o que estou dizendo, ah eu me odeio, ao invés de começar um assunto agradável, eu vou relembrar os velhos tempos... Estou ficando mais emo que o sasuke T.T.

Ah eu sinto um arrepio percorrer minha espinha, meu deus, o olhar do Sasuke kun poderia ser considerado uma poderosa arma destrutiva... Como se existisse arma construtiva, mas assim fica com mais ênfase .

-Sakura?-okay, eu devo ter ficado muito pensativa e com cara de demente para ele estar me olhando com esta cara de _quase_ preocupação.

-Sim... Sasuke kun?-respondo com o meu melhor 'sorriso-forçado-natural-ultra-colgate'.

-Parou de chover - vejo ele e os outros se arrumarem para continuar nossa 'missão'-

-Vamos?

Respondo que sim com a cabeça, e voltamos ao nosso caminho.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

-Ah lar doce lar - me jogo na minha linda, limpa, fofa e cheirosa cama... Depois de uns dias dormindo ao relento, em cima apenas de um saco de dormir, a nossa casa vira um palácio.

De repente me levanto quando uma linda lembrança atinge a minha mente como um raio- -Banho quente.

Corro que nem uma louca desesperada rumo ao banheiro onde encontro uma linda e adorável banheira branca, não perco mais nem um minuto e corro em sua direção, ligo a torneira e fico olhando a água cair... ó como é linda

Okay, eu tenho que parar com isto .

Depois do meu adorável banho, enquanto seco meus cabelos, rosa e ainda curto, eu paro para me encarar no espelho, bem até que não está tão mal assim, okay, como uma ninja eu até que estou bem.

Não tenho tanto tempo para me arrumar como as moças da vila, meu cabelo não é dos melhores, assim como minha pele poderia ser um pouco mais tratada... Que isso Sakura, ao menos você tem um corpo melhor do que as moças da cidade, e Tsunade sama já me ensinou o jutsu para não 'ficar velha'.

-Tenho me menosprezado muito por Sasuke, não há nada de errado comigo afinal. – Ora até que eu sou bem bonita... Céus como soou convencido este pensamento. Mas não é errado certo?

-Certo e errado quem decide qual é qual?- ah céus hora de dormir, já estou filosofando.

Deito-me na minha adorável cama para sonhar mais uma vez com a única pessoa que toma conta de todos meus pensamentos, futuros e passados.

-Ah, preciso dormir logo.- fecho os olhos e, mais uma vez meu pensamento me leva até ele.

x0x0x0x0x

-Maldito despertador, eu te odeio, você esta fora da minha lista de natal – ah ele não irá ganhar absolutamente nada este ano, você verá, vai ficar de fora.

-Hey feiosa, que tal parar de brincar com o despertador e acordar de uma vez - eu reconheço esta voz, mas o que diabos ele está fazendo aqui?

Levanto-me num pulo para avistar aquele hipócrita sorriso de Sai.

-O que você faz aqui Sai kun?- estranho chamá-lo assim, mas é o costume, apesar de tudo Sai se tornou um grande amigo nos últimos dois anos e meio.

-Kakashi mandou vir te avisar que nós temos uma missão, e que é para você estar pronta e na ponte daqui a meia hora – novamente aquele sorriso que tanto me irrita.

-Espera, você disse 'nós'? Nós quem exatamente? – o vejo abrir os olhos, que só agora percebi que estavam fechados, às vezes é tão natural.

-Te vejo na ponte daqui a meia hora feiosa – e lá vai ele novamente sumindo em uma nuvem de papéis picotados.

0x0x0

Cá estou eu na ponte, esperando todos, não sei ao certo quem vai nesta missão, mas duvido que seja apenas eu.

Não que seja algo que talvez eu não possa dar conta sozinha.

Mas eu odiaria viajar sozinha.

-Yo Sakura chan – Não preciso olhar para saber quem é, mas eu o olho assim mesmo, aceno de volta, para o meu atual melhor amigo.

-Naruto kun, não acredito que você chegou primeiro que os outros – digo com um sorriso sincero no rosto, afinal eu posso odiar o sorriso do Sai, mas adquiri um estranho habito de sorrir da mesma forma quando Sasuke foi embora. Sorrisos falsos sempre escondem algo por traz.

-Ne Sakura chan, eu sou um homem que deve sempre honrar seus compromissos na hora marcada. – gota, okay, o Naruto esta levanto esta história de honra muito a sério depois que começou a namorar Hinata chan, tudo para impressionar o sogrão.

-Ola feiosa – ah céus, sai aparece sempre assim do nada, um dia ele ainda me mata do coração.

-Ah Sasuke esta chegando – diz Naruto, estranhamente ele fez uma cara mais emburrada do que o normal quando viu Sai, não entendo a rivalidade de um com o outro, são tão parecidos, poderiam se dar muito bem.

-Yo minna – ah Senhor mais um que aparece do nada uma fumaça branca.

-Está atrazado – grita Naruto, sinceramente depois que soube da história de Óbito e o sensei, fiz algo que achei que nunca iria admirar, o atrazo do Kakashi.

-Bem espero que estejam preparados para uma longa viajem – ah suspiro, mal cheguei em casa terei que viajar novamente para provavelmente um lugar sem cama ou banho quente - Nossa missão é investigar um possível traficante de jóias em uma vila um pouco distante daqui.

-Ne Kakashi sensei, mas isto pode ser feito pelos policiais da própia vila. – é tenho que concordar com Naruto, isto não me parece um serviço para que precisemos viajar tanto para prender simples traficantes de jóias.

-Bem, o caso é que há suspeitas que sejam antigos ninjas de Konoha, porém nesta missão teremos que ficar disfarçados, já que não há ninjas ou se quer sabem que existimos nesta vila, vocês terão que agir como pessoas normais. - okay gota geral, nós somos pessoas normais, não fazemos nada extraordinário que outros não podem fazer, afinal não é raro encontrar pessoas que se multiplicam, cospem fogo, tem força suficiente para desabar um prédio com um soco e.. Bem talvez nossa vila seja apenas um pouco mais evoluída.

-Bem aqui estão suas matriculas escolares, seus documentos, roupas normais... – hey o que há de errado com nossa roupa ?- e não se esqueçam, vocês foram estudantes transferidos de outra cidade e eu sou o tutor de vocês.

0x0x0x0

Em algum quarto de uma vila distante

-Sinceramente não sei o que havia de errado com nossas antigas roupas** – **diz Naruto com a cara emburrada, incomodado com a calça hã... 'jeans' a camisa de algodão laranja, e os chamados 'tênis' ou algo do tipo.

-Realmente estas roupas são estranhas – digo ao olhar para o meu uniforme, uma saia de pregas azul marinho com uma camisa branca com uma gravatinha e colete azul.

-Hn – Sasuke kun falante como sempre, veste o mesmo tipo de roupa do Naruto só que com a camisa preta, obvio e um cotuno, caturo, coturno ou algo do tipo... Não sei se a cara emburrada é por Sai estar ao nosso lado, ou por costume mesmo.

-Ne Sai _kun_, você gostou das roupas? Até agora foi o único que não reclamou – estranho, pensei ter ouvido um grunhido, olho em volta, mas não vejo nenhum cachorro, ah imaginação fértil.

-Ao contrário de você as roupas desta vila ficam muito bem em mim Feiosa – sorrio com o comentário, não vale a pena se estressar mais.

-Bem já esta tarde hora de vocês dormirem, pois amanhã terão... Escola – Kakashi sensei ficou muito bem nas roupas desta vila, porém continua com a mascara e o 'tapa olho' da vila. E depois nós teríamos que nos disfarçar, não adianta de nada, bem, se estas pessoas não sabem sobre ninjas, provavelmente não reconheceram a faixa de Konoha.

Ao menos nesta missão nós temos uma casa, uma cama, comida feita em um fogão e banho quente.

Acho que esta escola não pode ser tão diferente da de konoha, será bom rever o treinos com Shurikens e os jutsus básicos novamente.

Com este pensamento acabo dormindo feito uma pedra.

0x0x0x0

-Um dia eu ainda volto no tempo e mato quem inventou o despertador, daí eu quero ver seu maldito despertador o que você poderá fazer contra isto kekeke...- ó céus, coitado do despertador - Duvido que alguém notara ou sentirá sua falta.

-Pare com estas ameaças antes que o despertador te denuncie Feiosa – ah céus, já não me bastava o despertador, agora tenho que agüentar as piadinhas de Sai logo pela manhã?

-Saia daqui, agora – espero que meu mau humor seja suficiente para espanta-lo daqui, o que foi confirmado com o vento e pequenos papéis voando sob meu cabelo.

Tomo um banho _quente_ e visto aquele tal de 'uniforme', e desço para tomar meu café antes de sair em missão, ou ir para a escola tanto faz, fico imaginando como treinarei lutas com esta saia sem um 'shorts' por baixo, não poderei usar golpes com as pernas.

Após tomar meu café, fomos em direção a tal Escola.

Bem devo dizer que ela me parece um pouco assustadora, um desafio que nunca enfrentei antes, muitas pessoas, e meninas... Olhando para o MEU Sasuke kun, e também para Sai e até Naruto, descobri mais tarde que as 'meninas' daqui tem uma certa e 'estranha' queda por homens de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. Estranho, enfim, graças a Deus estamos todos na mesma sala.

Assim eu posso manter essas 'estranhas meninas' afastadas de Naruto, ninguém vai tomar o posto da Hinata-chan, e também ficar de olho em Sasuke-kun, e já que é assim, não deixarei Sai ou Kakashi sensei se envolverem com ninguém, eu como mulher da equipe não posso permitir que isto aconteça.

Não que eu tenha o dever ou algo assim, mas será divertido fazer isto com eles.

Não entendo até agora o motivo de todas as 'meninas' me olharem 'estranho', bem deve ser porque estou com Naruto sentado a minha frente e Sai de um lado e Sasuke do outro, sinceramente não entendo a mania deles (mesmo que não admitam), tentarem me proteger de sabe lá Deus o que, como se eu não pudesse me defender, e gostaria de saber o motivo também de Naruto encarar tanto os meninos da sala que ousam olhar pra traz, às vezes este espírito protetor dele me irrita, mas fazer o que se eu sou do mesmo jeito ne.

O professor entra na sala e..

-KAKASHI SENSEI - bem apenas eu e Naruto gritamos, Sasuke e Sai limitaram-se a um olhar quase surpreso.

Como me irrita este autocontrole deles.

-Sakura, Naruto, sentem-se - bem eu cai literalmente na cadeira, assim como Naruto, Kakashi bem que poderia ter nos contado. – ou melhor venham os 4 aqui se apresentar para a turma.

Nããããããão, eu odeio falas em público, acho que a cara agora de preocupação de Naruto e o olhar curioso de Sasuke confirmam a minha cara de desespero.

Eu não posso, eu vou pular pela janela, droga, grades, para que existem grades em uma escola?

-Vamus Feiosa, não será tão ruim assim – Sai pega e me arrasta pelos ombros até a frente da sala, enquanto somos seguidos por Naruto e Sasuke.

-Olá a todos, eu sou Sai aluno transferido de... Outra cidade – ah é mesmo o baka do Kakashi sensei esqueceu de dizer de 'aonde viemos' – espero me dar bem com todos vocês, cuidem de mim – ai céus que tantos suspiros foram estes.

-Oi minna, eu sou Uzumaki Naruto, aluno transferido da mesma cidade que o Sai baka aqui – ai mais suspiros, achei que Hinata chan seria a única a achar naruto atraente – espero me dar bem com vocês e descobrir o quanto antes onde tem uma barraca de Ramém aqui.– tinha que ser o Naruto.

-Eu sou Uchiha Sasuke. – gota geral, bem acho que a descrição parou por ai, não é de se estranhar que o 'índice' de suspiros aumentou consideravelmente desta vez.

-Haruno Sakura - bem até que não foi tão ruim. Se o Sasuke pode dizer apenas o nome dele eu também posso ué.

-Bem depois desta linda apresentação podem voltar a seus lugares. – e la estava eu mais uma vez sendo empurrada por Sai.

Bem até que esta escola não é tão ruim.

Tirando a parte desta 'matemática', aposto que o Nara se daria muito bem nela.

Agora já estamos na hora do intervalo e eu estou morrendo de fome, daria tudo por algo comestível agora.

-onde aquele baka do Naruto foi comprar nossas comidas? Do outro lado do mundo? – admito que foi generoso de Naruto se oferecer para ir comprar nossas comidas, mas ah eu to com fome, automaticamente de mau humor.

Raiva, fome, saaaanguee kukuku.

-Feiosa, para de pensar no que quer que seja que sua cara esta mais assustadora do que de costume

-Ah Sai da um tempo, eu quero comer – faço a minha melhor cara de cachorro pidão.

-Não precisa chorar Feiosa, logo, logo Naruto vai estar aqui com sua comida – continuo com minha cara de quase choro, sempre funciona.

-Vamos procurar Naruto antes que ele nos arranje confusão – oh Sasuke estava respirando, e ainda falou, estou chocada.

E lá fomos nós atraz de Naruto e, não espera, se eu achava que eu estava chocada por Sasuke falar, eu estou 1000 vezes mais agora.

Naruto esta cercado de meninas, lhe fazendo um monte de perguntas enquanto ele tenta ir para traz, com o MEU almoço.

Ah não, além de estarem atrazando meu almoço me fazendo esperar atrazando Naruto, ainda estão dando descaradamente em cima dele.

-HEY VOCES –acho que consegui a atenção delas, Naruto me olha com cara de desespero – DEEM O FORA...- nenhuma delas se mexe, sinceramente acho que funcionaria a voz fria e sombria – Agora. – viu funcionou, todas elas saem correndo..E algumas vão a direção ao Sai e o MEU Sasuke kun.

Ah tem gente que quer morrer hoje, elas estão pedindo.

Chego por traz delas, que novamente estão encurralando-os na parede, literalmente.

Ah Kami dai-me forças.

-Vocês... – desta vez eu aprendi, a voz calma e ameaçadora rula. – Dêem o fora e não ousem chegar perto de nenhum deles outra vez. Saiam.

-Hey testuda... – bem uma delas se destaca do _grupo_, e vem em minha direção. – Não acha feio querer todos eles para você não? Não seja gulosa, divida, se não terei que tomar providencias. – vejo ela estalando os dedos, nossa ela deve ter bem quase dois metros, misericórdia.

Mas infelizmente, para ela claro, isto não é o suficiente para me derrotar hehe.

-Bem, eu não vou deixar nenhum deles para você não sorrio – Naruto já esta quase _Noivo_ de minha amiga, e quanto a eles, bem, pode tentar afinal, eu deixo. Tenho certeza que não dará em nada mesmo – balanço a cabeça com cara de tristeza fingida.

-Vaca – vejo ela vindo em direção a mim, _tentando_ me dar um soco, bem não precisei de mais que um dedo para parar todo o impulso e força que ela fez.

Vejo a cara de espanto dela e de suas amiga, não entendo a razão, afinal ela era fraca, qualquer um poderia fazer isto.

-Sakura – olho e vejo Sasuke e os outros me esperando para voltar a nossa mesa – Vamos?! – aceno que sim e vou em direção a eles, me esquecendo das 'caçadoras de homens' ali atraz.

_**Continua.**_

Bem, um cap. Curtinho, espero que tenham gostado

Deixem Reviews se for possível ;D


	2. Banho quente

**Naruto não me pertence, mas eu já estou com planos para fugir com Itachi sama**

_Capitulo dedicado a minha priminha, no qual descobrimos que nasceu apenas um dia depois, por não acreditarem no meu tio u.u"_

_Quem mandou nascer no dia da mentira ;p_

_Feliz Niver Bi_

0x0x0x0x0x

Fim do primeiro dia de aula.

Ah céus, era mais difícil do que eu esperava.

Sinceramente, preferia mil vezes os treinos físicos que nós tínhamos em Konoha.

Estou voltando para casa com um Naruto estranhamente calado, um Sasuke que anda mas não sei se respira, e um Sai olhando fixamente com um sorriso hipócrita para o horizonte.

Além do fato e Naruto estar calado... Nada anormal.

Aproximo-me de Naruto e seguro em seu braço, fazendo ele andar mais devagar e ficarmos para traz.

Coitado já está acostumado, sabe bem que quando eu faço isso é algo do tipo 'quero conversar com você'.

-Ne Naruto kun, você esta tão quieto... – bem não sei exatamente como dizer que ele fala demais, e que ele ficar quieto de repente é motivo de preocupação.

-Anoo, ah Sakura chan, não é nada de mais – ah mais difícil do que eu pensei.

-Vamos Naruto desembucha antes que eu resolva te dar um belo soco. – bem o que vocês queriam que eu fizesse?

-Ah, etoo... Ah, Fazia tempo que eu saia em missões tão longas assim – ta 'e daí'?

-E desde quando você se importa com isso Naruto kun? Você sempre adorou qualquer tipo de missão, de rank superior a D claro... – sorrio involuntariamente lembrando da nossa primeira missão, aquele gato realmente nos deu trabalho.

-Ah, é que... bem, ah – ah sério paciência é uma virtude.

-Diga logo Naru kun – isto esta me cansando.

-Eu não estou acostumado a ficar longe da Hinata chan, é só isso. – uma palavra 'wow'

Aquilo realmente me tirou o fôlego, olhei involuntariamente para Sasuke kun. – e nós não sabemos quanto tempo irá durar esta missão. Nem quanto tempo eu terei que ficar longe dela. – ah meu Deus, estou com vontade de apertar Naruto agora.

-Ne Naruto, faz um dia que estamos aqui, não sofra por antecipação, apenas de o melhor de si para acabar logo com a missão e voltar para casa – vejo o rosto dele se iluminar, bem este é o Naruto que eu conheço.

Olho para frente e vejo Sasuke nos olhando discretamente, com uma cara mais emburrada que o normal.

Será que ele esta com raiva por ficar de fora?

Hehe se fudxx. O que é? Não posso me sentir bem ao ver o amor da minha vida na pior?

Bem que seja.

Agora quero apenas chegar em casa e tomar meu banho quente.

0x0x0x0x0

-_Banho quente, banho quente lalalala_ – as estas palavras são musicas aos meus ouvidos.

Não me olhe assim, ah, tenho que parar de imaginar pessoas me olhando estranho cada vez que faço algo incomum.

Mas é que estas pessoas são tão irritantes, eu as odeio.

Tenho que parar de falar comigo mesma também, então onde eu parei?

Tenho que parar de ficar divagando também, ah céus eu tenho que parar de me mandar parar de fazer as coisas em minha mente.

Enfim... Ah sim _banho quente_, aposto que a maioria não se da conta da maravilha que é um banho quente.

Mas passar a sua vida em missões em campo aberto, dormindo ao relento, e tomando banhos em riachos e rios, logo pela ao amanhecer, enquanto com o leve toque da água fria seu corpo se retrai, bem ai vocês iriam fazer do banho quente um 'Deus' e o adorar também.

Ligo o chuveiro e escuto o maravilhoso som da água quente.

Sim, sim, a água quente tem um som diferente da água fria, é algo mais... Suave, abafado... Perfeito.

Ponho minha mão em baixo da torneira enquanto vejo a água cair.

Sento-me e fico vendo aquela linda forma oval e branca chamada banheira se encher, até que inesperadamente a porta se abre fazendo com que eu que estava sentada na beira da banheira me assustasse e caísse na mesma.

Esparramando água para todos os lados, com as pernas para o alto e para fora, enquanto eu quase me afogo com a cabeça submersa sem conseguir levantar.

Até que eu vejo uma mão, ó estou morta, será a mão de Deus?

Ela segura firmemente o meu braço enquanto a outra passa por meu pescoço apoiando em minhas costas, e com um puxão me levanta com tudo.

Ar, como é bom respirar, respira, respira, a partir de hoje eu também vou adorar o ar.

Respirando? Não estou morta, estou viva, viva, eu amo a vida também. Eu amo estar... Hum, de quem era a mão então?

Olha ela ainda esta me segurando, olho para cima e avisto Sasuke.

Olha Sasuke veio me visitar durante o banho.

Espera, acho que meu cérebro içou muito tempo sem ar.

AH MEUS DEUS O QUE SASUKE ESTA FAZENDO AQUI?

Olho para ele chocada, por um momento eu vi um sorriso... Um meio sorriso divertido ali, ah se vi.

E ele continua me segurando, ainda bem, pois se ele me soltasse eu cairia literalmente para traz agora.

Ai, não sinto minhas pernas.

-Você esta bem? – uia, Sasuke me perguntando se estou bem.

Tenho duas opções,

Numero 1: Fazer minha pior cara de choro, e me agarrar a ele, tirando uma casquinha daquele peitoral definido, daquele perfume que só ele tem, de até quem sabe conseguir pegar no cabelo dele enquanto o abraço...

Ai, ai... Soltei um suspiro.

Ah sim e Opção numero dois: Manter minha dignidade, dizer que foi só um susto momentâneo. Bem...

-Claro que estou bem, foi só um susto momentâneo, pode se retirar agora Sasuke kun... – indico com a cabeça a porta, o que? Parem de me olhar assim, eu tenho meu orgulho e amor próprio também... Recém adquirido ultimamente claro... Mas enfim, o que importa é que eu possuo.

Ele esta me olhando com uma cara de 'onde esta a verdadeira Sakura', bem ao menos não foi somente eu que me surpreendi.

Ele me solta lentamente, ah esqueci que eu ainda não sinto minhas pernas... Ar preciso de ar, meu Paizinho eterno, gostaria de me afundar na terra agora, abrir um buraco no chão e me afundar nele.

Até porque eu já estou afundada na água.

E olha novamente aquela mãe vem aoo meu socorro, e eu sei que não é a mão de Deus, apesar que muitos concordam... Alias muitas, inclusive eu, concordam, que Sasuke kun é um Deus grego.

E lá estamos novamente, eu sendo puxada, ele me puxando, eu apoiada na beirada da banheira ele me segurando...

-Você esta bem realmente?

-Ah sim eu esqueci de perguntar o que você queria aqui, só isso – ah céus que se abra um buraco na terra.

-E para isso você precisou _se jogar _na banheira de novo? – na verdade uma cova e um caixão seriam mais apropriados.

-Ah, é que eu escorreguei... Novamente- vejo ele me olhar com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Carinha cínica hein, faz assim não que eu pulo em cima.

Ah se controle Sakura, você não é mais assim, você tem controle sobre si mesma agora, auto confiança, amor próprio e orgulho.

-É ISSO AÍÍÍÍÍÍ, DALI SAKURA – yeah, grito e faço um sinal de vitória com os dedos, e levanto com um pulo, no mesmo instante que ouço um palavrão, e um 'splash', ou algo parecido, eu já ouvi este som em algum lugar... Onde?

Viro-me para traz, e vejo Sasuke caído na banheira, com as pernas para fora e o rosto submerso.

Sinto uma imensa vontade de rir, céus, eu também fiquei nesta posição... Duas vezes.

Controlo minha vontade quase incontrolável de rir desta situação, quando fazendo o mesmo ato que ele fez minutos antes, o pego pelo braço e passo minha mão pelo pescoço o segurando pelas costas.

E lá estávamos nós dois ensopados apoiados no canto da banheira, a diferença é que eu estava apenas de toalha e ele ainda estava vestido... Céus eu disse ainda? Como se eu fosse despi-lo ou alo do tipo.

Ah, não posso pensar nisto.

-NYAAAAAAAAAAAA - cerro os punhos e escondo o meu rosto atraz das mãos, quando ouço novamente um murmúrio e um 'splash'.

Olho novamente para a banheira atraz de mim e vejo novamente meu Sasuke kun na conhecida posição de antes.

Desta vez o ajudo a se levantar, porém não conseguindo esconder os risos.

-Meu Deus foi muito hilário – quando digo isso já estou as gargalhadas, não agüentei, não deu mesmo.

O vejo com a cara mais emburrada ainda de que o costume.

E isto só aumenta mais ainda meu desejo de rir.

Céus estou soluçando já, e ele continua ali sem fazer nada.

-Desculpe-me Sasuke – digo parando de rir e limpando as lagrimas nos cantos dos olhos.

-Humpt – ora que mau humor é este.

-Ah não seja tão mal humorado você também fez piada dos meus tombos.

-Mas eu não cheguei a rir – bem isto pode ser atém bem verdade mas...

-Bem, se você chegasse a rir, ou eu te internaria, ou eu te atacaria sabendo que você não é você. Apesar que você será sempre você, mesmo se você não for você, continuara sendo você ne?

Vejo ele me olhar com uma cara extremamente confusa, disse algo de errado?

-Sakura, acho que esta na hora de você ir dormir...

Ah ele percebeu que eu sempre filosofo coisas que ninguém entende quando estou com sono.

Bem, nada mais que obvio, se Sasuke quase nunca fala, ele naturalmente deve prestar atenção nas coisas.

Aceno que sim com a cabeça, porém ele não sai do banheiro, nem se quer mexe um músculo.

O olho com uma cara obvia de 'e então', que aparentemente ele ignorou.

-Bem eu vou assim que tomar meu banho quente...- ah ele que não se tocou.

-Sakura você tem tomado remédios sem prescrição médica?

Tempo para o meu humilde cérebro absorver esta informação...Como é que é?

-Como é que é? – é ainda não entendi.

-Você tem andado estranha...

-Defina estranha Sasuke – oia se eu tivesse um espelho eu provavelmente veria veias saltando em minha testa.

-Bem é que você tem mudado de humor muito rapidamente – o olho intrigada...- Bem, você estava quase chorando por causa de seu almoço, depois ficou brava quando viu Naruto sendo perseguido por aquelas meninas, depois estranhamente assustadora, e agora você grita coisas sem sentido do nada...

Ah ta _talvez_, digamos apenas talvez, eu esteja agindo _diferentemente_ do comum, porem não deve ser para tanto ne.

-Eu estou um caco Sasuke, gostaria de tomar meu banho e ir dormir.

Vejo ele acenar que sim com a cabeça, porém ele continua sem se mexer.

O que é vai querer me ver tomando banho agora é?

Levanto-me repentinamente o fazendo _quase_ cair na banheira novamente.

O seguro pelos ombros e o empurro até a saída do banheiro

-Tenha uma boa noite Sasuke kun.

Sinceramente... Homens são tão lerdos.

Infelizmente eu estava cansada de mais para perceber mais uma presença masculina de olhos cor de ônix e cabelos negros curtos.

Que seja agora eu quero mais é aproveitar meu _banho quente._

_**Continua.**_

_**Nota:Eu sei que esta capitulo esta mais curto que o anterior xD**_

_**Mas é que eu queria postar hoje em homenagem a minha priminha xD**_

_**E nem tive tempo de escrever quase u.u"**_

_**Mas eu realmente me diverti muito fazendo ele, bem ai esta a parte banho quente da história, como deu para perceber, cada fase marcada por um personagem **_

_**Infelizmente nem eu sei se a Sakura irá preferir os Despertadores ou o Banho quente xD**_

_**O que vcs acham?**_

_**assobia**_

**Meyan Kaname: **Que bom que você esta gostando, fiquei um pouco receosa de posta-la, é basicamente minha primeira fic . , ushauishua eu também compartilho do amor por despertadores que ela tem xD. Bem ai esta mais um cap

**Misaki Matsuya: **Que bom que você gostou, obrigada pela review, me animou a escrever mais um cap. Tai ai .

**Lydhyamsf**: Ah u adoro o Naruto, ele é muito fofo . , e eu quis esmagar neste cap. Quando ele falou da Hinata, Adoro o casal Naru/Hina. XD 

Bem, o Sai e o Sasuke...para de falar por quase estragar o teclado com baba xDD

Espero que goste deste cap. Apesar do Sai nem ter aparecido o.º Besos

**Sinara chan: **sauhausi eu tenho esta mania de dizer 'sangueeee' para tudo xD

Que bom que você esta gostando desta versão da Sakura... XD já tava cansada dela correr atraz do Sasuke u.u"

Espero que goste deste cap. Kisu

**Domo minna **

**Incentivem uma autora, deixe Reviews 8D sorriso mega colgate.**


	3. Um novo jeito de acordar

**Naruto não me pertence, mas eu e Itachi kun ja fugimos e estamos em algum lugar onde não podem nos achar ò.ó**

* * *

Aaaah, eu realmente odeio estes malditos despertadores, que coisa, agora eles deram para ficar me chacoalhando é?

Epa, desde quando os despertadores 'chacoalham' suas vítimas?

Abro os olhos lentamente, e consigo apenas ver uma figura sorridente a minha frente.

-Sai - no duplo sentido da palavra, sim é o Sai.

-Acorde Feiosa – o vontadezinha de esmurrar aquele sorrisinho hipócrita.

-Não – digo, ou pelo menos tento, já que estava quase dormindo novamente.

-Sim – idiota eu socaria ele agora se não estivesse com tanto sono.

-Sai, por favor – falo com a voz arrastada, quase chorando, sabe o quanto é frustrante você não conseguir ter uma boa noite de sono, pois é.

De repente eu sinto um puxão e uma corrente fria passar por todo o meu corpo.

Abro novamente os olhos e vejo o meu lindo cobertor nas mãos de Sai.

Solto um suspiro e acordo de uma vez, seria impossível dormir deste jeito mesmo ne?

Olho novamente para o meu 'companheiro de quarto', gostaria de saber por que somente ele que me acorda, e ele esta lá parado, olhando para mim, com um olhar muito estranho afinal.

Olho para mim e vejo que ainda estou de camisola, que devo dizer não é das menos decotadas, ou menos transparente.

Fico corada da raiz do cabelo as pontas dos pés.

-Te esperamos na cozinha Feiosa - há Feiosa é? Não parecia com o olhar que você me mandou agora a pouco.

Vamos ser otimistas, ao menos o vermelho do meu rosto combinou com o rosa do meu cabelo.

Solto mais um suspiro, olho para o meu despertador.

Ao menos não fui acordada por aquela praga, percebo que ele está desligado.

Um sorriso passa pelo meu rosto, acho que Sai realmente não gosta das ameaças que faço ao 'pobre despertador'.

Mais um sorriso, realmente estou de bom humor esta manhã.

Vou ao meu armário retiro de lá meu uniforme para tomar meu banho.

Kami, hoje é um dia histórico, no qual eu dei mais sorrisos na mesma manhã.

E mais um sorriso escapa nos meus lábios.

Definitivamente estou de bom humor, basta descobrir o motivo.

* * *

Desço a escada em direção à cozinha, e estranhamente avisto apenas Sasuke, que por 'acaso' a sua cara não é das melhores e, Sai terminando seu café da manhã. 

-Bom dia pessoas – Sasuke se limita a um aceno de cabeça, ai,ai,ai já falei faz assim não se não eu gamo.

Sakura você já esta 'gamada' nele.

É, pois é, ele tem suas artimanhas.

-Bom dia Feiosa – um riso escapa, sim mais uma vez.

-Bom dia Feioso – mais um risinho. Vejo Sasuke bufar, e dizer algo inteligível antes de sair da cozinha ainda mastigando.

Mal Humorado

-Hey, Sai kun...

-Diga Feiosa – pego um pouco de chá, ara p café.

Chá para o café. Dou uma risada mais alta do que imaginei, ao ver Sai com uma cara ainda de interrogação.

-Ah, sim onde estão Naruto e Kakashi-sensei? – digo ainda adoçando meu chá.

-Ah Kakashi saiu para investigar e levou Naruto junto.

-Uhm, mas porque logo na hora da escola – vejo ele dar de ombros sem uma resposta.

-estou indo – olho para a porta da cozinha e vejo Sasuke, com uma mochila nas costas, pronto para sair.

-Mas ainda não esta na hora sasuke-kun. - digo após olhar o relógio na parede.

-Não importa – diz e sai, bah cada dia mais mal humorado.

-Vai entender - coloco um pedaço de bolo na boca, argh, odeio doces logo de manhã, ainda mais bolo.

-Vamos Feiosa – olho para Sai que está para variar, com aquele sorrisinho falso na boca.

Solto um suspiro e me levanto da mesa-balcão.

-Espera só eu pegar minha mochila – digo me arrastando para fora da cozinha.

-Eu já peguei – volto meu corpo para a porta, mostrando apenas metade da minha cabeça, para ver Sai segurando minha mochila e a dele.

Ah, ainda bem, acho que não agüentaria subir estas escadas novamente. – estendo a mão para pegar a mochila da mão dele.

-Está tão mal assim só porque acordou cedo? – diz ele abrindo os olhos, que novamente eu percebo só agora que estavam fechados.

-É pois é. – faço m sinal de impaciência já que ele ainda não me deu a mochila.

-Pode deixar que eu levo para você então – não sei o motivo de eu ter ficado corada, enfim, foi uma surpresa ele ter pegado e levado minha mochila.

Mas não foi de fato uma surpresa má.

Me arrasto em direção a saída

-Será que devemos trancar a porta? – Ele me olha parado mais a frente – Não sei se Kakashi-sensei levou a chave.

-Acho que ele teria outros meios de entrar não? – é verdade, digo olhando a chave na minha mão.

Um dia em uma vila 'normal' e já esqueci de nossas habilidades.

-Vamos então – digo terminando de fechar a casa.

* * *

Tédio, estou parada na minha classe, sentada e comportada. 

Olhando para uma paisagem tediante lá fora, pela janela, obvio Sakura baka.

Voe não vê atravez das coisas.

Conversar consigo mesma é tão chato.

Mais um suspiro.

Naruto faz uma falta nestas horas.

Mesmo que eu me aborreça, soque, chute, espanque... Erm enfim, sinto falta dele nos momentos de tédio.

Mais um suspiro... è mas desta vez veio da minha vizinha de mesa, me viro para ver que ela está sentada no lugar do Naruto.

Nossa que leza eu só percebi agora?

Enfim, ela está muito concentrada em algo ao meu lado.

Não preciso olhar para saber o que é.

Uma súbita raiva me atinge.

Não sei explicar o motivo.

Começo então a encarar a menina, ara ver que se ela se toca.

Ah bem agora que me livrei de Ino, aparece outra fã do Sasuke?

-Bem pessoal como o Sensei de vocês não pode vir hoje, e eu estou o substituindo irei passar um trabalho em grupo.O qual irei apresentar a Kakashi depois.

Um muxoxo atingiu a sala inteira, acho que eles não gostaram da idéia, bem quanto a mim?

Algo para espantar o tédio.

-Sentem em grupos, que logo irei passar os temas para cada um.

Não foi necessário discutir com quem iríamos nos sentar, logo nós três já tínhamos juntado nossas carteiras, e esperávamos o professor vir a nós nos dar nosso tema.

-Com licença – levanto minha cabeça, para ver quem falava, é a mesma menina suspiro de antes.

Fiz uma careta ao ver o que ela pretendia.

Acho que Sai percebeu, já que o sorrisinho dele se alargou.

-Sim? – digo muito a contra gosto após ver que nenhum dos meus companheiros iria

responder, e eu ainda não tenho nada contra ela, e sei o quanto é ruim ser ignorada.

-Eu poderia fazer o trabalho com vocês? – ela disse já colocando o material em cima da mesa, bah que audácia.

Esta eu nem respondi, não farei isto.

-Nosso grupo já esta pronto, procure outro – vejo ela arregalar os olhos, e retirar o material de cima da mesa.

-Deste jeito ela se apaixona Sasuke kun – tem horas que é melhor eu manter a boca fechada, bem esta não foi uma delas, bah não sei o motivo, mas eu não gostei dela.

-Hn – simpático como sempre.

-Izuru? – vejo a menina Suspiro olhar em direção ao professor, acho que este é o nome dela.

-Sim sensei? – ah voz irritante.

-Já arranjou grupo?– vejo ela abanar a cabeça em negativa Sente-se ai – diz apontando para o nosso grupo.

-Por que no nosso?– acho que eu disse em voz alta, droga. Olho para Sai que continua com aquele sorrisinho. – Você esta adorando ne? – cochicho para o mesmo.

E vejo o cara de pau abanar a cabeça em afirmação.

-O grupo de vocês é o único com três pessoas, os outros têm cinco ou seis. – professor baka, não gostei dele.

Ahgh vejo aquela lambisgóia se sentar com os melhor e maior dos sorrisos.

Acha qe conseguiu alguma coisa é?

-Prazer,me chamo Izuru Kisai (N/A: alguém ai escuta Kagrra, xD?) – esta ai quer competir para ver quem sorri mais ela ou o Sai.

Vejo ela nos olhando como se esperasse algo, ah eu que não vou me apresentar, para esta aí.

Que foi, chata eu? Sou mesmo, quem mandou ficar de olho no meu Sasuke kun.

O professor se aproxima da nossa mesa, e diz o tema do trabalho.

Sacrifício, sim pois é nós teremos que criar uma redação com este tema.

Kami, agora entendo o motivo doa alunos não gostarem destes trabalhos dos substitutos.

-Nós poderíamos ir para biblioteca pesquisar sobre o assunto – bah pesquisar sobre sacrifício? Pelo amor de Kami-sama.

É uma simples redação. – Lá nós poderíamos estudar melhor e sem tanto barulho – continuou ela, olhando apenas para Sai e Sasuke.

E eu que fiquei com dó de ignora-la.

-Vamos – vejo Sasuke levantar, e seguir para o que eu acho que deve ser o caminho da biblioteca.

Quem vê pensa que ele é o chefe. Bah, folgado.

Caminhamos por um extenso corredor onde Sasuke ia na frente e a tal Izuru corria para ficar ao lado dele, baka.

Eu e Sai íamos mais atraz.

Suspiro,vou caminhando enquanto olho distraidamente para a janela do corredor.

Como será que estão todos em Konoha?

Parece que faz tanto tempo que estamos aqui.

Ah, escorrego em algo molhado no chão, sem ter tempo de raciocinar, porém antes de eu me espatifar bonito no chão quatro fortes mãos me seguram.

Bah que clichê, espera, quatro?

Abro os olhos, nossa eu estava com os olhos fechados, leza.

E vejo Sai e Sasuke me segurando, porém um fulminava o outro com o olhar, credo, homens vai entender, eles me levantam e me soltam.

-Você está muito distraída Sakura – frio como sempre, ao menos ele se preocupou comigo, ah me sinto comendo migalhas.

-Você não viu a placa de Feiosa? – ele diz apontando para a placa escrita 'cuidado chão molhado'.

-Er... Eu estava distraída. – falo com uma gota na cabeça.

-Você sabe que nós não podemos ficar distraídos Sakura – afirmo que sim com a cabeça, mas poxa eu não posso ficar alerta todo o tempo, eu sou humana afinal.

-Ah, mas vocês estão aqui ara qualquer coisa ne? – digo passando um braço pelo pescoço de cada um.

-Hn – precisa dizer quem disse isto? È pois é.

-Além de tudo é folgada – uhm, ao menos ele não me chamou de feiosa.

-Vamos indo então – mudo logo de assunto, e só então percebemos que a Izuru ainda estava lá, nos olhando com cara de 'duh?'.

Que seja.

-Por que vocês não podem ficar distraídos? – além de tudo é curiosa.

-Não é da sua conta – Sasuke diz algo novamente, acho que o vocabulário dele está crescendo será que esta escola esta ajudando ele a aprender novas palavras?

Pelo jeito, porém educado como sempre.

Ele se solta 'sutilmente' do meu 'abraço'e continua se caminho.

Eu e Sai o seguimos mais atraz, enquanto a outra ali corre para ficar ao lado dele, tentando puxar assunto sobre algo que com certeza sasuke não irá se interessar.

Vejo uma mão passar pela minha cintura e olho para o lado e vejo Sai olhando para frente com o mesmo sorrisinho de sempre, e só então percebo que ainda estou com o braço sob os ombros dele.

Bem, não fiquei constrangida, apesar de tudo é o Sai, e eu me sinto bem mais a vontade pelo dele do que com os outros, ou até mesmo Sasuke que eu conheço a muito mais tempo.

Finalmente chegamos na bendita biblioteca.

Vejo Sasuke se sentar em uma próxima a janela e aquela uma correr para se sentar logo a seu lado, sento do outro lado dele e sai se senta ao meu lado.

-Bem sobre o que vamos fazer? – pergunto a Sasuke e Sai ignorando completamente a fulana lá.

-Mas o professor já passou o tema.– Diz ela olhando para mim com, um leve tom de 'eu sei tudo'.

-Sim eu sei, mas precisamos tem um contexto, uma história, algo que exija sacrifício.- vejo ela concordar com a cabeça, e pensar em algo útil, ou tentar ao menos.

-Poderíamos falar sobre o sacrifício que a Britney fez ao raspar a cabeça. – olhei com uma cara assustada para ela, me diz que ela está brincando.

Não conheço esta tal aí, mas sei que o suficiente para dizer que, meu Pai, pessoas assim existem?

-Poderíamos fazer sobre a vida de ninjas, e vilas ocultas – diz Sai olhando para menina e incrivelmente sem nenhum sorriso no rosto.

Ual.

-Não acho que este seja o tema apropriado para o trabalho, temos que colocar algo mais realista, a invés de simples ficção com vilas e ninjas bobos. – ai esta dueu lá no fundo.

Olho para Sasuke que estreitou perigosamente os orbes, ao menos não precisarei mais me preocupar com a aproximação de Izuru perto dele.

Olho para Sai que está mais sério ainda, afinal ele é da ANBU Raiz, acho que o fato de ela chamar de Konoha de 'vila boba'.

Ai, ai sorrio internamente, aliás, solto uma bela gargalhada interna, ela acabou de arruinar qualquer mínima chance com eles.

-Faremos então a redação sobre a vila – digo olhando com um sorriso vencedor para ela.

-Mas nós ainda não decidi...

-alguém se opõe a este tema? – eles não falam nada – Vocês preferem fazer sobre o tema que a Izuru falou?

-Coloque o Nome da vila de Konoha – diz Sasuke como se a idéia da Suspiro nem existisse.

-Vamos fazer sobre o esquadrão ANBU – continua Sai, nem me surpreendo.

-Okay – digo já colocando nossos nomes na folha.

Não foi difícil fazer a redação, apenas colocamos mais uma das lendas de Konoha, sobre trabalho duro e sacrifícios.

-Certo, já terminamos a redação, vamos entregar logo – digo após escrever a ultima linha que Sai e Sasuke ditavam para nós.

Após a leitura avaliatória, do professor, e os vários elogios sobre a estória, podemos voltar ao nossos lugares.

Izuru continua sentada no lugar do Naruto, o que me irrita um pouco, gostaria de saber onde se encontra Naruto e Kakashi-sensei.

Logo bateu o sinal do intervalo, e nós descemos.

* * *

Estávamos felizes e saltitantes comendo em nossa mesa (sim, foi apenas modo de dizer), quando fomos interrompidos por aquela lambisgóia suspirante. 

-Posso me sentar com vocês – ora ela já tinha se sentando, tem gente que não aprende tão cedo.

-Claro que sim – respondo com a voz mais amável que eu possuo, o que resultou em uma sobrancelha arqueada de Sasuke, um olhar curioso de Sai, e um olhar desconfiado da Izuru.

O que vocês queriam? Quanto mais ela ficar perto da gente mais Sasuke vai querer ela longe.

Kukuku.

-SAKURA – pulo de susto ao perceber que Naruto apareceu do nada ás minhas costas, realmente ando relaxada em uma vila sem ninjas.

-Naruto seu baka, não apareça assim na frente dos outros – afinal acho que não é todos que aparecem do nada como uma sombra aqui nesta cidade, e ele ainda carrega o pergaminho de invocação.

-Não há tempo para disfarces agora Sakura, vejo agora ao lado Kakashi –sensei.

Finalmente estes dois resolveram aparecer.

-O que foi? – digo após ver a cara de Naruto, não houve tempo de respostas, neste momento nós escutamos um grande estrondo vindo do lado de fora do pátio.

Corremos para ver o que aconteceu.

-Puts estamos ferrados – digo após ver os ninjas da vila do Som ali.

-O que esta acontecendo aqui?– nossa aquela leza ainda ta aqui é?

-Seria melhor se você se afastasse menininha – ai quase me explodi em lágrimas, Kakashi sensei disse isto ainda com uma mão passando sobre a cabeça dela.

Só falta dar um doce.

-E porque só eu tenho que ir? – ela disse olhando para mim, abusada.

-Porque nós iremos ajudar a proteger vocês – não acrescentei palavrões ou xingamentos, apesar de querer muito.

Ela me olhou com um certo que de dúvida, porém eu vi um ninja atirando uma kunai que provavelmente iria pegar nela.

Será que devo salva-la?

Okay eu não sou tão pa assim.

Em um pulo a pego no colo, e a deixo onde Konohamaru chan esta cuidando do resto dos alunos.

-Sakura-senpai – Konohamaru dia ao me ver.

-Konohamaru kun, o que esta acontecendo aqui? – digo tirando meu uniforme de colegial, sim eu estou com minha roupa ninja por baixo, pego minha mochila e visto minhas botas, pois aquele sapatinho de camurça num dá.

-Não sabemos ao certo, nós só recebemos um pedido de reforços do Kakashi sensei, e quando chegamos aqui, os ninjas já estavam invadindo a aldeia.

-Kakashi-sensei também está nesta – olho para os alunos que nos encaravam com olhos esbugalhados.

Acho que não há combates destes tipos aqui.

-Olhem é o Naru-kun – diz uma das fangirls do Naruto ao ver ele derrotar vários ninjas de uma vez e após isso usar o Kage Bunshin.

-Mas, o que esta acontecendo aqui? – escuto uma voz sussurrada, que reconheço como sendo da Izuru.

-Sakura – Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru e Neji vêm a minha direção.

-Meu Deus Sakura estamos procurando você desde que chegamos aqui.

-Ora eu estava lá dentro. – aponto para a escola – Mas vocês sabem o que eles estão fazendo aqui? – indico com a cabeça o grupo de ninjas do Som.

-Nós não temos os detalhes, tem algo com um artefato em forma de jóia que pode estar nesta escola – Neji me respondeu, indicando com a cabeça a escola.

Enquanto os alunos permaneciam aéreos a nossas conversas.

-Nós temos que tirar os alunos daqui - foi à vez de Tenten se pronunciar.

-Cara isto é muito problemático. – Nara preguiçoso como sempre.

-Então quer dizer que os contrabandistas que viemos atraz podem ser eles, que estão atraz desta...

Não pude terminar, pois logo veio em nossa direção Várias Kunais com selos explosivos.

É pois é, mais um dia comum em uma escola comum.

Terminei de colocar meus acessórios ninjas e minha luva.

-Bem está na hora da ação.

_Continua_

* * *

**huhuhu**

**aí esta mais um cap**

**espero que tenham gostado dele o.o**

**depois de uns dias eu resolvi tomar vegonha na cara sentar no pc e num sair equando o capitulo não estivesse pronto o.ó**

**(só funciona assim)**

**xD**

**obrigada a todos que me mandaram Reviews.**

**Elas realmente ajudam e dão forças para me obrigar a não sair do pc sem fazer o cap.**

**Portanto deixem Reviews e façam uma ficwriter feliz 8D**

**Obrigada pelas reviews:**

**Meygan Kaname**

**Uchiha Neko**

**Misaki Matsuya**

**lydhyamsf  
Kyu Uchiha  
Mari-sakura-chan**

**Christine Maquiavel  
Sunabaka**

**Carol aka-neko  
S2Uzumaki Taty Lee UchihaS2  
Sinara-chan  
Haruno Shaoly (**é pois é eu fiz o capitulo logo após responder a review dizendo que eu num tinha feito nada e não sabia qndo ia postar xD

**Capitulo dedicado á Christine Maquiavel que faz Niver este mês**

**eee feliz niver xD**

**n.n**

**ba bai minna °3°**


	4. Um novo jeito de Tomar banho

** Nauto não me pertence, porém eu ja me contento em estar nesta ilha deserta com o Itachi só de sunga 8D uheueheu**

**Agradecendo a Aly-chan por betar a fic n.n obrigada Chris \o\**

**_Um novo jeito de Tomar Banho_**

Capítulo quatro

* * *

Os clones do naruto aparecem sabe-se lá vindos da onde, eu consigo equilibrar três alunos nos meus braços, incluindo a Izuru. Como sempre a missão vem antes da antipatia. E que tipo de pessoa eu seria se deixasse a pobrezinha lá?

_Uma pessoa feliz?_

Cale a boca Inner. Não me _tente_.

Coloco-os em lugar seguro e mais afastado.

Por enquanto alguns clones do Naruto e o konohamaru-kun ficará para protege-los.

-Konohamaru cuide deles – pisco para ele e me retiro. Porém escuto Konohamaru gritar com os alunos, acho que foi pelo que um deles disse algo como 'uma criança destas irá nos proteger? Estamos mortos'.

Mal sabem eles que ele é muito mais forte que qualquer um que more nesta 'vila' chamada Tókio.

Vejo Ino cuidando de alguns alunos que estavam no pátio externo e acabaram se ferindo durante a confusão.

Corro em direção dela, será mais difícil protege-los se ficarem assim em campo aberto.

-Moegi – avisto a amiga ruiva de konohamaru.

-Sim Sakura-senpai? – aaah como é bom ser Jounnin. Sinta o poder – Sakura-senpai?

-Me ajude a carregar os feridos que Ino esta cuidando para o canto onde konohamaru está cuidando dos outros. – digo após acordar do meu transe.

Vejo ela pegar alguns dos alunos feridos e a ajudo também.

Deixamos eles perto do grupo de konohamaru, os clones de Naruto sumiram, provavelmente ele está precisando de ajuda.

-Ino, você agüenta aqui? – pergunto olhando para o tanto de feridos que haviam ali.

-Sim, pode ir ajudar os outros. – aceno com a cabeça, e vou em direção ao 'agito'.

Chego já socando um ninja fraco que atormentava Udon, outro da equipe de konohamaru-kun. O ninja socado, bate em mais outros dois, fazendo-os voar até uma árvore próxima.

Sorrio com satisfação, nada mal... Para um aquecimento.

Corro em direção aos ninjas mais fortes, que sempre ficam mais atrás, afinal, os 'peões' sempre vem antes ne?

Naruto continua a lutar do meu lado esquerdo, não consigo ver Kakashi, Sai ou Sasuke.

Porém não há com o que me preocupar.

Vejo um tanque se aproximar com alguns ninjas da vila do som em cima.

Minha boca se repuxa sozinha formando um meio-sorriso.

Me aproximo do tanque e soco o chão. Com um golpe o chão se abre fazendo o tanque que até agora atirava em nós sucumbir terra adentro. Faço um sinal para alguns Chunnins que estavam perto para cuidar dos ninjas que sobraram depois do golpe.

Continuo avançando, vejo um ninja que se destaca dos outros, um frio na espinha percorre o meu corpo. Não sei se foi pelo olhar, ou o sorriso com um toque maníaco que ele me lançou, porém todos os meus sentidos ficaram em alerta.

Ele fez uns '_ins_'com a mão, e logo depois sumiu.

Sim ele sumiu, olho a minha volta procurando por ele, quando vejo um ninja qualquer vindo em minha direção, atiro uma shuriken em um ponto vital, não tenho tempo para brincadeiras.

Meus sentidos estão em pane agora.

Todos eles me avisando para ficar em alerta.

De repente sinto uma incrível dor nas costas, viro-me com tudo e não vejo nada.

Sinto o sangue inda quente escorrer pelas minhas costas, manchando a já rasgada camiseta.

Olho discretamente pelo o canto dos olhos, os ninjas a minha volta estão lutando uns contra os outros, não poderia ter sido nenhum deles.

Minha cabeça começa a doer. Meus sentidos gritam para eu prestar atenção, para tomar cuidado. A dor nas minhas costas se intensificam, respiro mais fundo, e mordo a minha boca para evitar um gemido de dor. Viro o rosto para traz e vejo por cima do rosto, o mesmo homem, com o 'sorrisinho sinistro' como vou chamá-lo de agora em diante.

Ele está com a mão sobre meu ombro, e cutuca o meu ferimento com uma Kunai.

Novamente mordo meu lábio, meu corpo esta mole, pesado. Porém eu impulsiono o mesmo para traz, e ainda sob o impulso do meu corpo viro minha mão acertando o braço esquerdo dele. Fazendo com que soltasse a kunai. Sinto um incrível alívio passar pelo meu corpo assim que aquele objeto se afastou de mim, e é como se minhas forças voltassem para o meu corpo.

Ele sorri para mim, passando a língua sob o meu sangue na Kunai. Faço uma careta ao ver aquele ato, além de tudo ainda é nojento e amostrado.

Vejo ele fazer os _ins_ novamente com a mão, os mesmos _ins_, e sumir de minha vista.

Novamente antes que eu pudesse pisca vejo ele na minha frente sinto uma dor aguda no meu braço esquerdo e vejo ele sangrando com outro corte profundo.

-Aqui se faz, aqui se paga – diz ele mostrando o braço esquerdo provavelmente quebrado pelo meu golpe.

A adrenalina corre pelo meu corpo. Quando foi que...

Não pude terminar a minha frase, pois ele sumiu da minha frente novamente.

-Ah não, de novo não – dou um soco no chão, fazendo abrir-se uma cratera ao meu redor, escuto algo trombando atraz de mim, viro-me e vejo que ele esta caído com uma cara nada boa... se é que ele já teve alguma.

-Você irá me pagar por isto sua fedelha. – ah, eu estou com as costas rasgadas, o braço perfurado e sou eu ainda que vou pagar?

-Hahaha, pode vir tio – ele estreita os olhos fazendo daquele rosto pálido com olheiras profundas ainda mais sinistras. Não admitirei que tenho medo... Er... Daquilo.

Novamente os ins, novamente ele some.

Pulo para uma árvore que tinha mais a nossa frente. Estou ficando cansada disto.

-Sakura-senpai – olho para baixo e vejo que estou perto do grupo onde estão os alunos, vejo ele vindo em minha direção, droga, tarde demais.

Pulo da árvore fazendo sem querer o chão se afundar debaixo dos meus pés.

-Precisa de um regime testuda-chan? – olho para o lado e avisto Ino visivelmente cansada cuidando ainda dos poucos ferimentos que restam em um dos alunos.

-Não sei Ino porquinha-chan, leitão que a gente deixa bem gordo para comer no natal. – vejo ela sorrir, provavelmente cansada demais para perder mais energias respondendo.

Sinto-a por as mãos em minhas costas, e logo após sinto uma grande fonte de calor.

Nada mal ser curada por chakra agora.

Vejo o sorrisinho sinistro, parado. Mas o que ele está fazendo ali?

Vejo uma figura muito parecida com ele, provavelmente até irmão gêmeo chegar perto dele enquanto este aplica novamente os ins, junto com o sorrisinho sinistro2, que eu também não sei o nome então... Chegam mais alguns ninjas de nível inferior.

-Há, sabia que num ia agüentar o tranco sozinho e resolveu chamar os amiguinhos é? – digo debochada, escondendo o medo que me atingiu.

Afinal eu também já estava cansada e mesmo a Ino curando as minhas cosas e um pouco do meu braço esquerdo ainda não foi o suficiente.

Porém nada que seja um empecilho muito grande.

Dou uma bela risada para os meus amigos.

-Pronto '_senpai_'- diz ino com ironia.

Afirmo que sim com a cabeça. Logo após vejo que um dos ninjas do grupo do sorrisinho sinistro, tenta atacar os alunos atrás de mim. Golpe baixo não?

Porém Konohamaru lança uma Kunai que o atinge na perna, fazendo-o cair, e logo após para a frente dele lhe dando um chute, e um soco o deixando inconsciente.

Escuto alguns sons de exclamação vindos do grupo atrás de mim, e um sorriso convencido de Konohamaru. Sim ele me lembra muito Naruto quando era mais novo.

Novamente, ao grupo a minha frente, vejo sorrisinho2 fazer uns ins com as mãos e logo após esticar seus braços.

Sim, ele esticou os braços, virou o homem elástico agora é?

-Mas o que... – tudo a minha volta começa a se destorcer, como se eu estivesse perdendo o chão. Como se tudo fosse feito de borracha

-'_Libertar'_- porém não adiantou nada, não é um Genjutsu qualquer.

-Você gosta de confundir os outros? – esta voz é...

-SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUN – hey este grito é meu, cadê meus direitos reservados?

Neste momento eu voltei a realidade – que bom que você veio estava com tanto medo... –

vejo Izuru correr em direção ao Sasuke, meu sangue esquentou, mais do que quando... Quando, sei lá, não estou boa para fazer comparações agora.

-Fique onde está – ele disse totalmente sério, ativando o Sharingan.

-Ma-mas seus olhos... – disse ela ao ver os olhos dele tornarem-se escarlate.

-Não se preocupe Izuru-_chan_ – disse cínica - Sasuke está bem.

-Mas os olhos dele... – disse com a cara fechada, porem a interrompi.

-**Eu** já disse para não se preocupar, portanto não se preocupe, eu conheço o Sasuke há muito tempo para saber que não tem nada de errado com ele no momento.

Vejo ela fechar mais ainda a cara. Sasuke ficou ali apenas observando a discussão, enquanto os ninjas da vila do som o olhavam horrorizados.

Sim eles o conheciam, afinal, Sasuke esteve lá há algum tempo não?

Eles sabem que o devem temer.

Sasuke olha para os possíveis gêmeos. Porém eles não se abalam perante o olhar da cor de sangue.

-Sakura? – escuto ele me chamar com aquela voz que... ai, ai, ai.

-Diga. – digo arrumando as minhas roupas.

-Você está bem? – ai, bati forte demais para tira a poeira da minha saia. Eu escutei direito?

-Ah, to sim – continuo mexendo em minha roupa como se nada estivesse acontecido.

-Hn... –vejo ele se virar para os ninjas do som, sim ele pode ser dar ao luxo de dar as costas para eles. E eles ainda não tem o direito de incomodar ele enquanto ele conversa. Ai deles se fizessem isso.

Ele analisa o grupo um pouco.

-Eu cuido dos gêmeos, você fica com o resto. – 'nossa ele fica com dois e ela fica com mais de vinte, legal ele hein', escuto um aluno qualquer dizer isto atrás de mim.

Não me importa.

-Isto é porque, aqueles dois serão bem mais difíceis do que cuidar dos vinte que estão com eles. – digo sob o ombro com a cabeça virada para trás. Vejo o 'um aluno qualquer' engolir em seco ao ver que Sasuke também olhava para trás, provavelmente tento escutado também. – Nós somos ninjas treinados para ficar atentos a qualquer detalhe, eu te aconselho a não dizer qualquer coisa perto da gente. – digo abaixando as costas na frente dele, e passando a mão em sua cabeça como se fosse um menino.

Ele vira a cabeça um pouco constrangido, e com uma expressão emburrada. Éééé, olhando assim até que ele é bem bonito.

O que você esta esperando Sakura, você esta no meio de uma batalha.

Um pouco monótona, agora que Sasuke chegou, mas ainda uma batalha.

Vejo que muitos dos ninjas que estava com os irmãos sorrisinho sinistro, já picaram a mula, ou seja, deram no pé.

Suspiro, resignada.

Hora da ação parte dois.

Corro em direção ao bando, enquanto Sasuke cuida dos dois.

Soco um ninja que se adiantou em minha direção, foi o suficiente para ele cair desacordado.

Vejo os ninjas fazerem os mesmos _ins _com as mãos. Grande tolice. No mesmo tempo Sasuke já copiava os mesmos _ins_ atacando com velocidade total, aqueles dois ali já eram.

Pressiono meus punhos na cara de mais um coitado, direita, esquerda, direita, esquerda.

Logos estes aqui também estarão acabados.

Vejo os ninjas que Sasuke já derrotou, e vem em minha direção para ajudar a acabar mais rápido com estes aqui, que por acaso não acaba nunca. Estão chegando cada vez mais.

Olho para o lado e avisto Naruto lutando ao lado de Hinata, Neji e Tenten.

Tudo sob controle daquele lado. Olho para o meu outro lado e avisto Chouji e Shikamaru derrotando mais alguns ninjas.

-Onde se meteu Kakashi-sensei? – bem, não é hora pra isto, continuam chegando mais e mais ninjas da vila do som, isto está ficando cansativo.

Sinto a dor nas minhas costas voltar. E o meu braço esquerdo ficar mais pesado.

Olho para o meu braço e vejo que este está ficando preto em volta da ferida.

-Sakura – olho para Sasuke – suas costas estão ficando pretas.

Meu braço começa a ficar cada vez mais pesado enquanto minhas costas ardem cada vez mais. É como se estivesse pegando fogo.

-Sasuke, me cobre. – digo apontando com a cabeça os ninjas inimigos.

Ele acena com a cabeça e parte para cima dos ninjas.

-Eu não agüento mais. – digo me sentando no chão, provavelmente aquele ninja colocou algum veneno na Kunai enquanto me atacava.

Tenho que descobrir qual, e logo, pois eu sinto o efeito do veneno me queimando por todo o corpo.

Não agüento mais de dor, deito na grama, e solto um gemido de dor.

Acho que foi alto o suficiente. Pois logo escuto Ino gritar e vir em minha direção.

-SASUKE – escuto ela gritar, ainda consigo ver ele acabar rapidamente com os inimigos, e vir em nossa direção, os olhos retornando a tonalidade preta. – ela foi envenenada – diz ela ao me observar.- porém não consigo dizer qual veneno ele usou.

Solto mais um grito de dor

-Esta... Ahgr, meu corpo esta ardendo e queimando – disse já não agüentando de dor, deixando meus olhos de inundarem de água.

-Eu, eu não sei o que fazer Sakura, eu não conheço este veneno, só você que pode saber qual é. – vejo ela dizer já com os olhos marejados também.

-Eu sei que veneno é este, Orochimaru que o criou. – diz ele me pegando no colo.

-Cuide dos outros pacientes, quando eu terminar levarei Sakura para casa, avise Naruto.

A dor está invadindo meu corpo, é como se o fogo corresse pelas minhas veias.

Não vejo para onde Sasuke está me levando. Escuto, porém o barulho de água, correnteza, uma cachoeira talvez.

Abro os olhos para ver Sasuke olhando para frente, onde avisto uma queda de água, como uma pequena cachoeira.

Sem avisos, ele simplesmente pula, fazendo eu e ele mergulharmos na água fria.

Agarro-me instintivamente ao seu corpo, com meu corpo retraindo-se por causa da água fria.

Ah, se ele soubesse o quanto eu _odeio_ banhos frios.

Vejo ele me afastar ligeiramente do seu corpo, única coisa que ainda me aquecia, e fazer uns ins com as mãos. Devo dizer que já cansei de ins por hoje?

Ele tira alguma coisa do bolso ou sabe-la donde. E me entrega

-Beba. – diz ele, e eu como sempre o fiz sem contestar.

Sinto meu corpo se livrando do ardor, e só agora percebi que a queimação já havia passado, assim que nós pulamos dentro da água.

Porém logo após beber aquela coisa estranha, meu corpo amolece, fazendo com que eu começasse a afundar, porém antes Sasuke me segurou pela cintura, ficando de pé, foi então que eu percebi que ali nem era tão fundo.

-Nós teremos que ficar aqui um pouco até que o veneno saia um pouco do seu corpo.

Quando chegarmos em casa você terá que ficar de molho na banheira.

Olhei para ele com curiosidade. Até meus pensamentos estavam lentos. Acho que ele entendeu isto ao continuar me explicando.

-O veneno não dá apenas a sensação de estar queimando, ele realmente queima lentamente. Para retardar isto você precisa ficar na água até o antídoto fazer efeito. Entendeu?

Afirmo que sim com a cabeça, não estava com forças sequer para falar, aquele veneno realmente acabou comigo. Provavelmente a partir de hoje eu ficarei traumatizada quanto a queimaduras e venenos do tipo.

Suspirei sentindo meu corpo se retrair novamente, encostei minha bochecha no peito e Sasuke e me apoiei em seus ombros. Até que não seria tão ruim ficar aqui, agarrada ao Sasuke com a desculpa da água gelada.

O que é? Eu sou humana também. Não custa nada tirar uma casquinha. Não é todo dia que eu tenho esta chance.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou desde que estamos aqui, mas eu poderia ficar muito mais, apesar da minha pele já começar a enrugar.

-Acho que já podemos te levar para casa, e você poderá tomar um banho quente.

Preciso dizer o quanto àquelas palavras soaram como musica aos meus ouvidos?

Em um salto Sasuke nos coloca fora da água. Ele ainda me carrega, como se adivinhasse que eu estou sem forças.

Ô venenozinho dos infernos hein?

Vejo ele pegar o fone da nossa equipe.

-Naruto? Estou levando a Sakura para a casa, ela precisa de cuidados, sim, não, não será necessário. Ok, está bem Dobe. – vejo ele suspirar em irritação – Adeus Naruto.

E assim a transmissão se dá por encerrada.

-Naruto disse que eles já terminaram lá, estão cuidando dos feridos, e alguns ninjas estão sendo transferidos para o Hospital de Konoha imediatamente.

O resto do caminho foi silencioso. Nada que impressione alguém.

Ao chegar na casa, meu corpo já tinha começado a arder novamente.

Sasuke me colocou na banheira com água quente, e com as roupas mesmo, meu corpo estava inerte, como um cadáver.

Um frio na espinha novamente percorreu meu corpo. Enfim, inerte como se eu estivesse desmaiada.

Não conseguia nem manter meu rosto para fora da água da banheira, o que fez Sasuke ficar ali comigo cuidando de mim como se eu fosse uma doente mental.

Não que eu esteja longe disto, mas...

Acabo adormecendo e acordo somente quando escuto a voz estridente de Naruto, abro os olhos e o vejo ali parado com uma cara de preocupado como se eu estivesse à beira da morte.

Sorrio para ele, que fica mais tranqüilo.

Olho Sai ao lado dele, com uma expressão um tanto interessante já que não está com o sorriso cínico de sempre.

Seus olhos direcionados a mão de Sasuke que está no meu ombro, permitindo que eu não caia.

-Bem Sakura, acho que você já pode sair da banheira e se trocar. – diz Kakashi-sensei que misteriosamente apareceu literalmente do nada fazendo todos se assustarem.

Todos saem do banheiro para que eu possa me trocar.

Coloco meu pijama preto com luas vermelhas. De longe até seria confundido com um uniforme da Akatsuki.

Saio do banheiro já vestida, e levo o maior susto ao encontrar Sai do lado de fora.

-Esta melhor Feiosa? –me pergunta ele com aquele sorrisinho debochado de sempre.

-Oh sim, sim, tirando a pele enrugada. – digo olhando para os dedos das mãos.

-Uhm, fico feliz em saber. Assim você não precisará faltar na escola amanhã. - ele me diz com uma voz debochada – Pois eu sei o quanto você odeia faltar na escola.

-Oh, sim, muito – digo entrando no joguinho dele. – Principalmente a parte de acordar cedo, ainda mais hoje que estou exausta. Não sei nem se vou conseguir acordar amanhã.

-Ah, não se preocupe feiosa.

-Uhm? – digo olhando para ele, continuando o caminho rumo ao meu quarto.

-Pois eu não ligo nem um pouco de _entrar no seu quarto_...– diz ele se aproximando, perigosamente, me encostando na porta que só agora eu percebi, do meu quarto, com seu rosto perto, sem o sorriso cínico, os olhos abertos e brilhando encarando os meus tão de perto, ele passa a sua mãos pela minhas costas descendo até minha cintura, até chegar a maçaneta e abri-la - ... Para lhe acordar, é claro.

Ele solta um dos seus últimos sorrisos cínicos de olhos fechados e some em volta de vários papéis picotados.

E eu aqui, sem reação ainda.

Wow, quem seqüestrou o Sai e colocou esta imitação barata aqui?

Entrei no meu quarto ainda tentando associar as coisas.

Por fim, desisti,desabando na minha cama, sem nem me preocupar em colocar o despertador para tocar.

Afinal, hoje foi um longo dia.

E amanhã, bem, sempre há novas maneiras de se acordar, e são poucas que são tão, ou mais ruins que acordar com o barulho do 'despertador.´

* * *

**Chistine Maquiavel:** uheuheue xD mais um cap, não precisa usar de torturas para me fazer postar uu até pq você já leu ¬¬ xD.

**Haruno Shaoly:** viu eu nem demorei muito n.n # sai assobiando# ta só um pouquinho u.u... talvez x.x. 'brigada pela review.

**Kyu Uchiha**: uhm, também odiei a Izuru, vai saber o motivo xD só sei que ela ainda vai sofrer, e fazer sofrer muito e muitos na fic... eita falei de mais xD obrigada pela review o/

**Uchiha Neko:** é pois é, ela ta cuidando do que talvez futuramente seja dela xD.

Sim.. pelo jeito Sai e Sasuke ainda vão brigar e penar muito...u.u"

**Lydhyamsf:** ah eu nem demorei muito a postar né . ? que bom que você esta gostando xD.

Ah, eu também adorei a hora que o Sai pegou a Sakura junto com o Sasuke, a cena foi se realizando na minha cabeça doentia u.u

Uheuehe obrigada msm pela review o/

**Meygan kaname:** uheuehe oia, novamente para este cap. sair eu precisei sentar na frente do pc até que ele tivesse terminado u.u#só funciona assim# Uhm Sasuke merece sofrer um poco né. xD? E a menina suspiros ainda tem muito o que fazer antes que eu acabe com ela lenta e dolorosamente uú

Uheuheueu

**Carol aka-neko:** uhm, que bom que voce gostou xD, prontinho mais um cap, nossa eu realmente adorei escrever este cap. Em contar que eu nunca sei o que vai acontecer no próximo cap uu foi revelador para mim 8D e por conseqüência eu ainda não sei com quem a Sakura vai ficar. Depende de como as coisas vão acontecendo xD, só no ultimo momento do ultimo cap mesmo para saber o.o

**Sinara-chan: **uheuehe acho que não teve tanto sangue que nem você queria xDDDD mas espero que tenha gostado deste cap mesmo assim xD, eu mesmo me diverti escrevendo °-°

Uheuhe Acho que você irá gostar mais ainda do Sai neste cap. Mesmo sendo a vez do Sasuke uu

Uheueh obrigada pela review o/

**Kimi Hana:** uheuhe a cena que o eles seguram a Sakura fez sucesso 8D

Uheueh é você falando realmente me lembra furuba xD acho que a rivalidade é a mesma xD. Uheuehue uu tudo bem né, eu fico com o Itachi já que o Sasuke é seu i.i

Uheueh quanto aos ninjas atacarem sua escola... uhm vo conversar com eles a respeito xD

Obrigadão pela review 8D

**Obrigada a todas que mandaram reviews, garanto que se não fosse por elas eu não tinha postado o cap tão cedo... Se é que eu postaria xD**

**Por isso \o\**


	5. Entre desmaios e despertadores

**Entre desmaios e despertadores**

_Agredecimento a Aly-chan, por betar e dar a idéia do capitulo n.nV_

* * *

__

Ah mon Dieu. Depois daquela tremenda confusão aqui ontem, eu poderia muito bem voltar para a minha vila já que nossos disfarces foram por água abaixo.

Mas não, temos de ficar aqui, ao menos enquanto o tal artefato não é encontrado ou termos a certeza de que a escola esta segura.

Sinceramente esta sendo um dia tedioso, tedioso dia.

Estou sentada no meu lugar, na sala de aula, olhando a janela.

-Está prestando atenção senhorita Haruno?

Olho para o professor á minha frente, um senhor com seus aparentes 56, 57 anos, meio calvo porem com os cabelos negros como o petróleo, talvez seja pintado... Não duvido muito, dou uma breve risada com o pensamento, o meu professor de geografia, com uma touca na cabeça, lendo uma revista enquanto espera o tempo para a tinta agir.

-...Senhorita Haruno? – sinceramente não sei porque isto ainda, pelos Deuses eu já aprendi o que tinha de aprender na escola ninja.

Eu NÃO estou aqui para aprender sobre o magma, ou a escala... Enfim, não vim aqui para isto.

-Sinto muito professor não estava prestando atenção. – ele me olha com uma cara azeda, e um pouco surpresa pela minha sinceridade.

-Ah, não? Então estava prestando atenção em que? – ele me pergunta com um tom um tanto quanto debochado.

-Em coisas mais importantes do que a sua aula – e mais interessantes também, ah pelos Deuses, o que ele espera de mim? Não tenho o mínimo interesse nisto.

-O QUE é mais importante do que a MINHA AULA, senhorita? Ficar com o olhar vago na janela, desperdiçando seu futuro?

Olhei chocada para ele, será que é o único que não sabe dos acontecimentos aqui?

-Talvez prestar atenção, se nenhum ninja da vila do som esta tentando se infiltrar ou simplesmente acabar com a escola – respondi debochada.

Não sei o motivo de ter ficado um estranho silencio na sala, e de todos, inclusive o professor estarem me olhando como se fosse uma alienígena.

-Há, mas eu disse que ela é uma maluca, desajeitada e sem jeito – aff, tinha de ser a Izuru.

-Ao menos eu não digo desajeitada e sem jeito como se fossem coisas diferentes. - rebato mostrando a língua para a ameba ao meu lado.

Ela ia rebater, porém não foi rápido o suficiente, neste momento alguém bateu a porta de nossa sala.

Uma misteriosa mão passa um pequeno bilhete ao meu 'querido' professor.

Ele lê rapidamente o pequeno bilhetinho. Faz um gesto afirmativo, e manda alguém entrar.

Neste momento Ino entra na sala, com uma mochila escolar nas costas e uniforme desta escola.

Mas o que diabos...

-Esta é Yamanaka Ino, nossa nova aluna transferida de uma pequena vila do interior - mas o que...? - Espero que vocês se dêem mito bem com ela – diz o carrasc... Professor, professor. – Senhorita, pode se sentar...- ah eu tenho uma raiva quando ele nos chama de 'senhorita alguma-coisa' aaaarg, se eu não soubesse que sou capaz de concluir o ato _tentaria_ enforcá-lo.

Afinal, a pena por tentar é bem menor que a por concluir um assassinato, não é? – Sente-se a frente da Senhorita Haruno, aquela de cabelos ros...

-Eu já sei quem é professor, obrigada. - diz Ino se pronunciando pela primeira vez e vindo em minha direção. – Olá Sakura-testuda. – ela diz se acomodando a mesa em minha frente.

-Olá Ino-porquinha, o que você esta fazendo aqui?

-Ah, você não deu conta do trabalho sozinha – diz ela olhando para mim – Algo que não é de se surpreender muito não é?

Faço uma careta ao escutar aquilo.

-Mas nós fizemos tudo corretamente – digo em um muxoxo.

-E desde quando você faz algo certo, testuda? – ela me diz naquele tom irônico de sempre.

-Oh que alegria, mais uma inimiga da Sakura. – adivinhem quem disse isto... Alguém? Está fácil, quem adivinhar ganha um doce.

-E você quem é? – pergunta Ino ao ser amado ao meu lado.

-Ah prazer, me chamo Izuru – nossa ela esta sendo tão educada com a Ino, só por que ainda não sabe que ela também é amiga do Sasuke e do Sai, que por acaso estão quietos demais ali atrás.

Dou uma espiada e percebo que Sai esta fazendo _Origami_, e Sasuke esta encostado a cadeira de olhos fechados, enquanto Naruto baba do outro lado. Inspirador. E o professor vem reclamar comigo por estar olhando para a janela.

Há, é muita má sorte mesmo.

-Então Izuru... _Querida_, eu lhe aconselho a ficar quieta no seu canto, e não se meter em conversas de velhos amigos.

-Amigos? – Izuru repete com um tom debochado

Porém o professor as interrompe antes de alguma dizer mais alguma coisa.

Bem, com o fato da 'nova aluna' eu não consegui descobrir por que todos me olharam tão estranho quando disse que estava protegendo a escola de ninjas.

Enfim, acho que não caiu a ficha ainda.

Fico lentamente olhando a janela, e recebendo olhares tortos do professor enquanto isso. Ao menos ele não me importunou mais. Acho que viu que de nada adiantaria, e também, não pode me dar broncas por apenas não prestar atenção a sua aula.

Afinal que culpa seus alunos tem se a sua aula é um porre.

Ai que dor no pescoço. Acho que ando muito estressada ultimamente...

Ou será que eu estou com um espírito nos ombros que nem naquele filme que fui ver com os meninos.

Ai meu santinho, tenho de ir ver um templo budista o quanto antes.

Neste momento todo o meu corpo se arrepia, e solto um gemido de medo.

-Ne, ne Sakura-chan você está bem? – pergunta Naruto gritando, fazendo toda a sala olhar para nós.

Ah que vergonha. Eu mato o Naruto

-Ah estou ótima, ótima – digo com as mãos frente ao peito como se elas pudessem me proteger de algo. – E porque não estaria?!

-Eu disse que não era bom você assistir aquele filme feiosa.

-Ahrg, do que você está falando Sai, f-filme? Que filme?

-Você faltou se afundar no sofá Sakura.

Ahhh agora eu mato o Sasuke. Malditos. Todos vocês. Eu vos odeio.

Irei mandar o espírito em meus ombros amaldiçoar todos vocês.

Certo, digamos que isto não foi muito normal de ser dito.

-Hauahuahuahua Sakura assistindo filmes de terror? Uheuehueheu

-O que foi Ino-porquinha? – pergunto dirigindo um olhar ameaçador, será que eles se juntaram para me fazer passar vergonha agora é?

-Ora Sakura, você ficou sem dormir por três dias com medo da bruxa da branca de neve.

Silencio. O silencio que precede as risadas sem fim.

Sim, ela disse isto e todos escutaram.

Agora serei motivo de piadas, aah queria ser um avestruz para enfiar minha cara na terra agora.

Sinceramente. Ela disse isto, pior de tudo na frente do Sasuke-kun. Não que eu ainda me importe com ele... Mas é que, bem... Simplesmente estou com o orgulho ferido.

E uma incrível vontade de chorar.

Sim muita infantilidade, eu sei, mas tenho andado sensível estes dias, acho que é o stress.

Ou o espírito nos meus ombros... Ok,Sakura pare já com isto, não há nenhum espírito em seus ombros sua boba.

É não fez efeito nenhum este pensamento, ainda acho que estou amaldiçoada. É muita má sorte para o meu gosto.

Enquanto isso estão todos rindo da minha cara ainda.

Todos, claro menos o Sasuke e o Sai, um frio de mais para se dar ao luxo de rir, e o outro simplesmente não deve ter entendido a graça do negócio.

-Quer saber? Já chega, cansei desta escola. Irei voltar para Konoha, eu desisto desta missão – digo estas palavras pela primeira vez na minha vida, algo que deve ter chocado muito, pois até a Ino parou de rir. E Sasuke, Sai e Naruto me olham com interesse. – Vocês que se virem para proteger esta escola contra os ninjas do Som, pois para mim já basta.

Silencio, novamente o silencio, e logo após a Izuru se prepara para dizer algo.

-Ahahaha ela ainda acha que é uma ninja, completa doida mesmo.

É, tempo para processar, porque todos estão rindo mesmo?

-Sakura sua testuda – diz ino segurando meu braço e cochichando – o esquadrão ANBU apagou a memória deles, não estrague tudo.

-Mas o que?... –eita vontadezinha de mandar tudo para aquele lindo lugar - E COMO É QUE NINGUÉM ME AVISA ISSO?

Sim, era isto que eu precisava, um belo grito beeeeeeeeem alto.

-É uma louca mesmo. – Izuru maldita, deveria ter deixado você morrer naquela hora.

_Eu avisei..._

Sim eu sei Inner, não jogue isto na minha cara ok.

_Ainda há tempo, nunca se é tarde para matar alguém._

Inner, Inner, cada vez mais perversa, eu me surpreendo com sua maldade às vezes sabia?

_Ora, eu sou apenas a sua vontade reprimida, tudo o que você quer fazer e se controla._

Sim, eu me controlo. Porém se eu ficar aqui mais um pouco eu arrebentarei a cara de todos que estão rindo no momento, ou seja toda a sala.

_Bem, isto é com você, eu vo capotar que to morrendo de sono agora ok?_

Boa idéia.

E ai... Me atingiu como um estalo. Capotar.

-Naruto... – digo com a voz mais fraca e doente que alguém pode ter. – Não estou me sentindo bem... – dito isto eu simplesmente caio, ou capoto como diz a Inner.

-SAKURA-CHAN. – escuto ainda naruto, pular em cima de algumas mesas e me pegar antes que eu tocasse o chão.

Sim, eu sabia que eu não ia me arrebentar no chão. Agora é só ir a enfermaria, dizer que não estive descansado bem estes dias, e dizer que preciso dormir um pouco. Talvez eu esteja em casa antes do almoço.

Yeah. Se eu não estivesse 'desmaiada' com certeza há esta hora eu estaria fazendo o 'V' de vitória.

-Eu te ajudo a levá-la para a enfermaria Naruto – espera aí, Sai não estava incluso em meus planos.

Droga, nada sai exatamente como eu planejo.

-Pode deixar Sai, eu a levo – mas o que,o Sasuke?... Mas era só o que me faltava. Aposto que está tentando se livrar da aula deste professor também.

Bando de gente preguiçosa.

_Ao menos não são eles que estão fingindo que estão tendo um desmaio_.

Calada Inner.

Falando em desmaio eles continuam discutindo para ver quem me leva a enfermaria e se livra das aulas.

Sim, não chegam nem a se lembrar que eu estou aparentemente desmaiada, e me deixaram aqui encostada no Naruto.

Aff, homens.

Mais lerdos impossível.

Hora do show.

Abro lentamente os olhos, Ino percebe e avisa que eu estou acordando.

-Minha cabeça... –faço a mais fingida cara de dor que alguém poderia fazer.

-Dobe – Sasuke dá um pedala em naruto - Você deixou ela bater a cabeça.

Eu digo, e repito: Homens são lerdos. Não importa quanto eles podem ser fortes, inteligentes e _lindos_...

E o pior é que estou com um baita sono.

Desgraçados. Se eu não estivesse 'tão mal' eu mesma bateria neles.

-Bando de desorganizados. - ah Ino, por um momento até me esqueci da porquinha - Enquanto vocês discutem sobre quem leva ou não a Sakura na enfermaria ela continua aqui. – ah, tinha de ser uma mulher para botar ordem na bagaça, pois se dependesse dos homens aqui eu entraria em coma antes que eles resolvessem tirar "dois ou um" para ver quem se livra das aulas. (N/T: nada contra, é a Sakura quem esta generalizando D).

_Se_ eu estivesse sentindo algo, claro.

Porém o que importa é que eles não sabem que eu estou fingindo...

-Vamos resolver logo quem a leva até o corredor, pois de lá ela consegue ir andando né Sakura feiosa -...Acho que sim, seria muito difícil, eu uma ninja médica, que tem força igual, ou maior quem sabe, não quero me gabar... Muito. Enfim, força maior do que o homem naquele filme que vimos semana passada, de um cara de azul com uma cueca vermelha por cima. E ainda tenho uma vantagem. Eu me visto melhor. Sim, apesar de que não é difícil se vestir melhor que uma pessoa que usa uma capa vermelha escalafobética com um colant e uma cueca vermelha por cima...

Apesar de tudo parece que todos aqui gostam muito dele e... Oh me pegaram no colo, finalmente.

Infelizmente presa em minhas divagações eu não acompanhei o final da discussão, e a pessoa não falou nada até agora, portanto não sei quem esta me levando até a enfermaria, a tão esperada enfermaria.

Eu ia dar uma espiada quando saísse da sala, porém já eram trocas de horário e o corredor estava cheio de alunos e professores. Não vamos por esta bela atuação em risco agora.-Pode abrir os olhos agora feiosa – abro os olhos e sem surpresa após o feiosa descubro que é o Sai quem me carregava.

-Hu, isto não é a enfermaria – digo olhando para o pátio externo da escola

-Oh não, enfermaria são para os doentes.

Sim eu sabia que ele sabia que eu estava fingindo.

Droga.

-Hn – dei uma boa resposta a 'la'Sasuke'. Afinal não havia o que dizer.

Nossa momento histórico. Eu sem algo para dizer.

Será que é por isso que o Sasuke só responde em monossílabos? Pois ele não tem o que dizer?

Possivelmente.

-E agora? – olho para o Sai ainda parado a minha frente.

-Duh? – ainda sem o que dizer.

-Você conseguiu se livrar das aulas de hoje, o que pretende fazer o resto do dia?

-Sinceramente eu não sei - sim, a minha idéia era ir para a casa dormir um pouco mais, porém não vou admitir isto para ele, afinal... Que péssimo motivo para fingir um desmaio.

-Vamos dar uma volta então – diz ele entrelaçando sua mão com a minha e me puxando.

-Onde? – é, eu ainda não conheço nada desta cidade, e tive de dizer algo para esconder meu embaraço.

-O lugar não importa. - huh?Acho que a teoria sobre o Sai ter sido abduzido por extraterrestres não é tão impossível assim. - Vamos a um lugar calmo, onde nós possamos conversar - não disse? Abduzido. - Eu quero,afinal,conhecer minha futura esposa.

-Ah sim por qu... - é, sei lá, acho que eu deixei escapar alguma coisa.

Tempo para o meu cérebro processar a informação...- O QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?

* * *

**Uheuehuehu o.o como é bom terminar na melhor parte xD**

**o.o ola minna n.n/**

**mais um capitulo \o\**

**e como sempre nem demorei a postar 8D**

**-recebe tomatadas- ok, ok i.i admito u.u**

**Eu sei que demorei mais de dois meses (acho), para postar um único capitulo, mas tive motivos u.u**

**O primeiro é que eu já tinha um capitulo e meio desta fic mais um capitulo de nosso orgulho, e mais dois capítulos de duas novas fics... -.-**

**Sim, tinha, já que meu pc deu pau simplesmente foi formatado e eu perdi tudo e ainda fiquei quase três semanas sem acesso ao pc, e bem, quando ele voltou eu fiquei extremamente desanimada u.u. Sem vontade de escrever nada tbm u.u –birrenta xD- e quando eu finalmente resolvi escrever, falto inspiração, acreditem eu peguei neste Capitulo bem umas nove, dez vezes e não saiu da segunda pagina, mas semana passada finalmente deu tudo certo e eu já escrevi este cap, já tenho idéia do próximo e ainda Nosso Orgulho já esta com algumas paginas prontas, e em breve eu reescreverei a fic que havia perdido, porém... sem idéia dos casais ainda, então por favor me deixem reviews dizendo qual casal vcs gostaria (naruto ou não xD).**

**Agradeço a todos que deixaram reviews, pos garanto que sem ela este capitulo não teria saído u.u Elas realmente motivam-me a escrever n.n**

**Ah sim, as reviews anônimas estão habilitadas \o\**

**Agora respondendo as reviews:**

**_Smile Angel_  
**

Ahhhhh, muito obrigada pela sua review, garanto que depois dela eu fiquei mais tempo na frente do pc tentando fazer algo que preste o.óV. Espero que me desculpe pela demora, mas esta explicado ali em cima já n.n. obrigada \o\

**_thais uchiha_****  
**

Obrigada pela review. Postei e nem demorei muito ne xD?

**_titilopes_****  
**

Está aí mais um capitulo o/, obrigada por acompanhar a fic e... Espero que goste deste D

**_Meygan Kaname_****  
**

Psokopskopss oia só, a menina suspiro continua ali firme e forte, heuheueu, mas não se preocupe, ela não terá um fim dos mais felizes, kukukuku ui baxo o santo... Ou o orochimaru msm u.u''

Aaaaaah, eu sou péssima para cenas de luta -.-, mas fico feliz que tenha gostado, e os irmãos gemeos... Bem, foram derrotados pelo Sasuke né, dá para se imaginar o sofrimento ;.;

E o Sai hein? Esta saindo melhor que a encomenda Obrogada por acompanhar a fic, e espero que goste deste 8D

**_Uchiha Madazitah_****  
**

Uheueheueh, ah, meu sonho de consumo, Itachi kun aki no meu quarto fazendo parte da decoração xD

Uhsuhsushus xD

Uhm, oia, eu acho, sem certeza que o gostosudo..erm..cof, cof u.u o Itachi ainda vai aparecer na fic, afinal ele é um sucesso xD

Ele tem carisma o.ó. E é bunitu °¬°

Skopskospos

Muito obrigada pela review xD

Espero que goste deste capitulo, que não apareceu muito o Sasuke mas acho que o final compensou ne? xD

**_Mariah-chan17_****  
**

Nossa, muito obrigada pela review, que bom que vc esta gostando 8D

E quanto a pergunta/ olha eu realmente não sei, nesta fic eu estou completamente desinformada, não sei nem o que eu vou fazer no próximo capitulo, eu só descubro qndo eu sento na frente do pc, e as idéias vão surgindo xD tanto que foi uma surpresa para mim o que o Sai fez no final o.oV

Oskoskops

xD

Quem sabe o que vai acontecer no próximo ne .

Uheuehue kisu

**_Kagura-Lari_**

Eba eba, xD

Muito obrigada pela review

Que bom que vc esta gostando °.°

Espero que goste deste capitulo \o\

Kisus

**_Haruno Shaoly_**

Aaaaaaah que bom que vc esta gostando,

uheuehue

–hel da pulinhos e sai saltitando-

xDD

muito obrigada mesmo pela review,

espero realmente que goste deste capitulo.

**_Daji-Chan_**

Opskopskopskoskos

Não sei pq mas acho que no próximo capitulo terá bons conflitos amorosos entre o Sai e o Sasuke xD

Mas sei lá é só uma idéia u.u

Ah, e naruto... AAaaaaaaaah adoro ele, xD

Ele é o perfeito exemplo de feliz alegre e saltitante ksopskopskos

Fico feliz só de olhar para ele, apesar de ser um pouco ingênuo u.u'

Mas é fofo assim msm xD

Obrigada por acmpanhar a fic, e esta aih mais um capitulo \o\

Kisuuus

**_lydhyamsf_****  
**

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, que bom que você gostou da cena do sasuke cuidando da sakura xd, eu morri de medo de ficar muito estranho, fazer estas coisas com o sasuke é difícil, ele é muito frio/quieto/insensível u.u

Mas eu aceitaria ele aqui em casa do msm jeito ;D

E se vc não esperava o que o Sai fez n cap anterior, acho que neste então... xD  
e a Sakura? Ah tava cansada dela ser um checlete meloso chorona que vive atraz do Sasuke, ¬¬

Ta na hora dela criar auto confiança xD

E dele sofrer um pouco por ela è.é

-sorriso perverso- xD e bem, u.u a Sakura seria boba se não aproveitasse D

kukukuku muito obrigada pela sua review, adorei espero que goste deste cap, que ficou meio curto eu sei mas foi feito com carinho ;.; ospkospksops

e boas risadas u.u'

kisus

**_Shinsaphira_****  
**

Postei, postei,postei \o/

Mais um capitulo prontinho xD

Espero que goste deste, muito obrigada pela review continue acompanhando –folgada- hueheueh xD

Kisus

**_Claki_****  
**

Oskopskospksop ah que bom que vc gostou °.°

Espero que goste deste tbm, xD Apesar de nem ter acontecido muitas coisas...-assobia- xD

Kisus

**_Carol aka-neko_****  
**

Aaah pronto fiquei boazinha, neste capitulo só fiz insinuações com o Sai xDDDD

Poskopskopsks u.u

Se é que podem ser chamadas de insinuações u.u'''

Espero que não me mate por isso xD

Kisu

**_IngridYuuki_****  
**

É Sai substituído mais uma vez xD

Eu realmente to achando que ele foi abduzido o.ó

E a Izuru...u.u'

Ai ai, ainda tah aih, apesar de aparecer menos neste capitulo xD

E erm... o capitulo demorou um pouquinho maaaaas xD

Saiu 8D xD

Kisus

* * *

**E não se esqueçam das reviews D**

**Elas são combustivel pra minha inspiração u.u**

**Pskposkos xD obrigada a minha beta e amiga Aly-chan por revisar e dar a idéia do nome do cap. xD**


	6. Entre insonias e banhos quentes

Entre Insônias e banhos quentes

Entre Insônias e banhos quentes

Aqui estou eu, deitada em minha cama, com as cobertas impecavelmente arrumadas, já que eu simplesmente... Deitei.

E fiquei, aqui, na mesma posição, desde a hora que cheguei em casa.

Claro que a lua já esta alta, e já é madrugada, todos estão dormindo, e eu continuo acordada, olhando para o teto, para o interessante... Teto, quantas pessoas podem dizer qual a cor do teto do seu quarto sem nem pestanejar?

Há, sem nem dar uma olhadinha...

-Tenho de dormir ou ficarei louca.

-Não sabia que tinha o hábito de ficar falando sozinha...

Olho assustada para a varanda do meu quarto, e quase solto um grito se não fosse uma mão forte segurando minha boca, agilmente, já que, a um milésimo atraz esta mão junto com o resto do corpo estava junto ao batente da porta-janela que dá para a varanda do meu quarto.

Olhei para a figura acima de mim, e percebi cabelos negros como o do gato da minha vizinha gorda e sorridente em Konoha... Talvez você não deve conhecê-la, mas o pelo do gato dela é misericórdia, tão preto que chega a ter manchas brancas.

Enfim, continuando a descrição aos espectadores imaginários da minha mente...

_Não me diga, imaginários da sua mente?_

Caham, os cabelos tão revoltos quanto a tua personalidade.

_Minha?_

Não _**INNER,**_ dele, o cara da mão.

_Ah sim, mas soou poético da mesma forma._

Eu sei, cof... Um par de olhos negros como café(N/T: cansei da descrição de ônix xDD, e café é a única coisa que me veio a mente agora x.x), que se tornavam vermelhos da cor de uma cereja em calda, quando este ia para uma batalha, ou simplesmente ficava nervoso.

Já disse o quanto eu amo cerejas? E com este pensamento eu cheguei a conclusão dita em voz alta assim que ele tirou a mão de cima da minha boca.

-O que diabos você esta fazendo aqui?

-Hn – claro que quem ainda não havia descoberto quem era o ser, deve ter descoberto agora, depois do famoso 'Hn', presente em 97 do vocabulário dele, claro que a outra porcentagem se dirige às ameaças, e insultos contra terceiros.

-Muito bem, meu querido, você invade meu quarto na calada da noite, escuta meus pensamentos em voz alta, debocha dos mesmos, tapa a minha boca, e ainda responde a minha pergunta, que lhe digo ser absolutamente...

-Sakura... Cale a boca.

-Oh, e além de tudo me manda calar a boca em meu próprio quarto. Que aliás, você veio aqui, e eu não fui te procurar, e eu estupidamente achando que isto me dava o direito de falar ao menos.

-... Oh, como você está cínica, _querida _Sakura, acho que o tempo excessivo que você anda com a minha cópia mal feita anda te afetando.

-Cínica? Eu? Onde?- soltei um risinho o mais cínico possível, pois é, talvez eu tenha mesmo passado um bom tempo com Sai - Oh sim, eu não diria que Sai é uma cópia sua, _muito menos mal feita_.

A-há, claro que não perderei esta chance de cutucar o pobre ego do meu amado Sasuke-kun.

Sim, ainda é meu amado, sim eu ainda morreria por ele, mas já descobri que amor não tem nada a ver com o fato de se rastejar e não ter amor próprio. E descobri não das melhores formas, finalmente descobri algo que todos tem, talvez menos eu e algumas pobres coitadas admiradoras de Sasuke.

Orgulho

-Mas bem, o que o trás a meu humilde quarto?

-Hunf – vejo ele fazer uma quase careta antes de responder – Queria ver se você estava em condições de continuar com a missão. Depois do suposto desmaio esta manhã, não quero alguém de peso morto nesta missão...

-Oh sim, e agora é a parte que você me chama de irritante? – disse em um tom falso de empolgação, como uma menina que espera a próxima página da história preferida. Vejo ele me estreitar os olhos, faz tanto tempo que eu parei de me chatear com os modos sutis de Sasuke, que suas palavras mal educadas, nem me magoam mais. – bem, Sasuke, acho que não é você quem decide isto, sabe, o líder desta equipe, ainda é o Kakashi. A não ser que ele tenha lhe mandado, subir no meu quarto pela janela do mesmo, e verificar se sou ou não, um 'peso morto', é melhor você...

-Pif, você jamais fica quieta? Como conseguiu fingir por algum tempo que havia desmaiado, sem poder falar nada?

Oh, sim, claro, dia nacional do 'vamos interromper as falas da Haruno'.

-Sasuke, eu ficarei quieta, prometo, assim que você começar a me explicar o que raios você esta fazendo aqui ainda, já que viu que eu não sou 'um peso morto'.

E é agora que acontece aquele minuto de silencio, onde ele imagina o que responder, e eu imagino o quão fofo seria se ele estivesse apenas preocupado comigo, o que é claro, nesta situação eu não posso deixar de pensar.

Sasuke pode ser, frio, calculista, insensível, marrento, grosseiro, arrogante, prepotente, e inúmeras outras qualidades, claro, não quero ficar aqui listando elas 'para sempre'... Mas sobre o que estava falando mesmo? Ah, sim. Ele pode ser inúmeras coisas, desagradáveis em sua maioria, mas ele no fundo, lá no fundo, naquele espacinho bem distintamente escondido do seu ser obscuro, ele se preocupa conosco. O time dele, os primeiros verdadeiros amigos dele, aqueles que lutaram para trazer este estúpido ser de 'volta para a luz'. Ele se preocupa, apesar de querer esconder isso, pelo fato de sermos o mais próximo de um pai, irmão, e irmã que ele possua hoje em dia. Claro que a irmãzinha aqui só quer ser irmã 'na fé' se é que me entendem. Huhuhuhuhu.

-Eu não sei...- O que? Ah, sim, claro, depois desta divagação no um minuto de silencio para dar uma resposta tão enfática desta, eu me esqueci o motivo de estar divagando... Para variar. – Eu apenas escutei um barulho, e resolvi averiguar.

Oh claro, e eu sou a bela adormecida, não sei como o príncipe não beijou minha testa ao invés de meus lábios, ela esta muito mais em evidencia. Mas sempre suspeitei realmente que contos de fadas eram modificados para dar um ar mais romântico a coisa, pois quão romântico seria dizer; "E com um beijo recebido de seu príncipe encantado em sua enorme testa, Cinderela acordou'. Se é que Cinderela é a princesa de 'A Bela adormecida', suspeito que ela seja da 'Gata Borralheira', mas é sempre 'Bela' algo, bom é 'A Bela e a Fera', não há nem como esquecer do nome da Bela.

Depois de mais uma divagação, eu sinto como se meu cérebro parasse e ficasse em branco. Aquela sensação de vazio, como se algum vento soprasse dentro do teu crânio. E percebi que Sasuke, ainda estava lá, com a mão estendida, e o rosto virado observando algo muito interessante pela janela.

-O que? – Perguntei demonstrando minha confusão ante ao gesto inesperado, e estranho.

-Fast Food – Sim, ele disse isso como quem diz 'olhe, eu ando pisando no chão, duh'.

Após alguns segundos vendo que eu não me mechi, com a mesma cara de 'ok, o que tu andou fumando?', ele se dispôs a me explicar.

-Fome, comida rápida, proteínas, lanche, refrigerante, batata-frita, gordura saturada sem nenhum valor nutritivo – claro que quando ele estava na parte do 'lanche' eu já estava apoiada no parapeito da minha janela esperando ele sair do meu quarto e irmos logo.

-Você nunca se cansa destas besteiras? – ele me disse andando em minha direção, e saímos pulando pelos telhados, ele na frente, já que não sabia onde ficava o 'comida rápida', e eu atraz, feliz, alegre, e literalmente, saltitante.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0xo0ox0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo

Após pular em frente a uma lanchonete, com a tão sonhada 'comida rápida'. E ficar com vontade de pedir tudo o que estava naqueles banners luminosos. Estamos sentados aqui, nesta mesa de canto, com a maioria das pessoas nos olhando disfarçadamente, foi aí que eu percebi que não sou a única doida que vem a uma lanchonete 24hs as tantas da madrugada.

Quanto às pessoas nos olhando, eu não sei se é por estarmos com nossas roupas 'comuns', nossos uniformes ninjas, ou pela beleza berrante do Sasuke. Não creio que seja pelas roupas, aqui em Tókio, pelo que percebi, dificilmente se acha adolescentes vestindo coisas 'comuns' igual a que Kakashi nos deu, até agora não vi uma alma vestindo uma calça jeans, uma blusinha e um tennis.

Eu poderia estar irritada por, a maioria das mulheres aqui estar encarando/babando/pedindo-ele-de-presente-de-natal-ao-cara-de-vermelho. Mas ver Sasuke _quase_ incomodado com os olhares não _tão _discretos em minha direção, já leva toda minha raiva embora.

Apesar do silencio eu estou até a vontade, se não fosse aquela mínima parte de mim, que insiste em se lembrar de hoje mais cedo.

Futura Esposa...

Qualquer mulher que ouvisse isso de um homem bonito, _muito bonito_, que não tem aparentemente sentimentos nenhum, ficaria extremamente balançada não?

Chegaria até a pensar _'e se'_.

_E se _eu me casasse com o Sai, em algum universo paralelo de um futuro remotamente quase inexistente, como ele seria como marido? _E se_ tivéssemos filhos, ele seria um bom pai?

_E se_ isso tudo acontecesse, o que Sasuke faria. _E se _eu fosse feliz com o Sai.

Não me entendam mal, mas depois de tanto tempo, sofrendo por uma pessoa, se humilhando, e sendo humilhada e desprezada pela pessoa que você supostamente ama. E de repente surge um amigo, bonito, sexy, e com um jeito que você tem a certeza que se não fosse aquele seu antigo amor, já teria se apaixonado por este. Bem, balança nossa mente, a idéia de ser feliz, de ter alguém ao nosso lado, para festejar e nos abraçar nos momentos ruins. _É tentador_.

Mas então você olha para frente, e vê, aquele seu antigo amor, sentado com você em uma lanchonete cheia, encarando feio os que ainda ousam olhar para você, e comendo displicentemente o próprio lance, com aquele ar rebelde, sério e sereno ao mesmo tempo.

E então todos aqueles '_e se'_ se tornam em _'eu não seria feliz'_. Não enquanto eu estiver presa a este amor.

Me liberte Sasuke kun, me liberte, me deixe voar para a liberdade, para os quatro cantos do mundo, contra o vento, me deix...

-Sakura, para de fazer esta cara de heroína de um conto de fadas ¬¬' – er, eu devo ter me empolgado novamente, eu não tenho culpa de me afundar tanto nos meus pensamentos e me desligar da realidade.

Ao menos eu não disse tudo em voz alta. Se não agora haveria um buraco no chão desta lanchonete cheirando a eucalipto, e eu já estaria dentro dele.

-Para onde o Sai te levou hoje? – olho para ele sem entender, pois como é que ele saberia que eu não fui para a enfermaria?

-Como, digo...

-Eu passei lá depois das aulas, e me disseram que nenhuma garota de cabelos rosas, ou um idiota sem expressão passaram por lá – idiota sem expressão é? O sujo falando do mal lavado...

-Ah sim.- Faço cara de quem entendeu e volto a comer meu lanche.

-E então? – ele me perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Ah sim, nós fomos dar uma volta – disse já olhando o movimento ao meu redor.

-Pensei que você estivesse _'fraca'_ Sakura.

Bem, aí está uma ironia. Eu, Sakura Haruno, melhor aluna da Princesa Tsunade, capaz de derrubar um prédio com um soco. _Fraca_.

-Você sabe que não estava Sasuke – respondi em um muxoxo. Onde raios ele quer chegar com isto?

-Oh, sim, _eu sei _– qual é? Ta querendo bancar o meu pai agora é?

-Se você sabia então não deveria nem ter ido a enfermaria.

-Pois eu achei que mesmo _'muito bem'_, você iria para lá, ou_ te levariam_ lá, ao menos.

-Nós fomos passear.

-Onde?

-No que isto tudo importa? Eu não devo satisfações a você.

Depois disto, tudo ficou absolutamente quieto entre nós, novamente.

Eu sei que fui bruta com ele, mas ele foi curioso demais.

E eu não saberia como dizer, que eu servi de modelo para um desenho do Sai.

Que fiquei sentada à beira de um lago enquanto ele me fitava intensamente, contornando cada linha do meu rosto, e do meu corpo, das minhas roupas, em um papel. Pois aquilo foi algo entre eu e o Sai. E aquilo foi algo especial _para mim_. Somente.

Digo, é interessante o modo como Sai me olhava, o modo como eu me sentia desconfortável e confortável ao mesmo tempo. E como eu me sentia entrando no mundo dele, ou como tudo por algumas hora ficou em paz, e aconchegante. Não consigo dizer como foi a sensação, talvez foi algo mágico. Eu sentia o cheiro da água, como se fosse o cheiro da chuva, o cheiro da grama, o cheiro da arvore em que eu estava encostada lendo um livro, e sentia os olhos de Sai em mim, tão fixos e intensos como se quisessem descobrir minha essência, meus segredos, meus medos, e estranhamente isto parecia tão surreal e acolhedor. E naquele momento eu entendi o motivo das modelos dos quadros estão sempre tão serenas, calmas e imutáveis.

Foi como se estivéssemos ligados, por um algo invisível.

'_-Me parece que você foi feita para ser minha modelo Feiosa."_

Também não sei como explicar a felicidade que senti, ou como Sasuke me parece tão mais humano, ainda intocável, e distante depois disto. Eu ainda sinto vontade de rir e chorar quando olho para o meu amado Sasuke kun.

É como se ele já estivesse tão distante, que poderia ir embora novamente a qualquer momento.

'_-Acho que apesar da sua feiúra eu consiga deixar você apresentável nas minhas pinturas. Acho que não posso deixar você mais sozinha.'_

Às vezes a idéia de não ficar mais sozinha, de não temer tanto Sasuke ir embora, Naruto me deixar para mais um treinamento de anos. O pensamento de que eu não ficarei tão sozinha, faz o meu medo parecer menor. E estranhamente, isto me aproxima de Sasuke, não é como se eu estivesse pisando em ovos, como se eu tivesse de me conter como se cada palavra o fizesse fugir de mim, e isso me deixa mais a vontade perto dele, mais natural para me aproximar dele,mais segura de mim. Pois se todos forem embora. Eu não vou ficar sozinha.

Até que eu sinto aquela presença.

Até eu sentir minha nuca queimando, como se alguém estivesse me encarando mortalmente.

E eu sei quem é, segundos antes de um vulto passar ao meu lado e atacar Sasuke.

Eu só queria chegar em casa e tomar meu banho quente e tentar domir...

Com meus olhos arregalados perante esta imagem e só consigo sussurrar antes que Sasuke revide.

-Sai...

_**Continua...**_

**Oh sim, eu devo explicações a vocês caros leitores, muitos que nem devem se lembrar mais desta fic, mas ainda assim devo a vocês satisfações por este total abandono a fic.**

**Na verdade nada que eu diga servirá como uma 'boa desculpa', na verdade ao longo destes tempos eu tive muitos problemas pessoais, no qual me fez afastar de tudo e sumir por um bom tempo(incluzive a traição de uma amiga querida que me ajudava muito em meus trabalhos, não se resumindo a fics), este capitulo que eu comecei há um ano atraz, finalmente consegui terminar sem terminar. Talvez alguns de vocês notem a diferença de narração, acho que todos mudam um pouco em algum tempo, e isto se for analisado bem será perceptível aqui também. Espero que apesar de tudo vocês apreciem este capitulo, e ao cumulo do abuso me deixem reviews, pois sem elas eu não teria tido o empenho de sequer abrir este texto novamente.**

**Logo também(talvez agora), estarei postando uma fic que eu comecei faz muito tempo também. Irei dar uma revisada nela agora, espero que vocês leiam ela se possível também.**

**Eu responderei todas as reviews por e-mail assim que possível, estou postando este capitulo logo antes que eu desista e.e.**

**Estarei também mudando meu nick, e excluindo outras fics que eu creio que precisam ser melhoradas.**

**Sore já ne x3**


End file.
